


【文武】無關你的信息素 （ABO)

by Significantother



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series), 文武, 武文, 越界
Genre: M/M, 文武 - Freeform, 武文 - Freeform, 越界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significantother/pseuds/Significantother
Summary: 這是一條補鏈，因為15章被咬著不放，死老夫！





	1. 【文武】無關你的信息素 1 (ABO)

0 The Fool 愚人

 

王振文聞不到王振武的味道，他是個Beta，對於信息素的不敏感，讓他很好奇。總聽夏宇豪說他哥信息素很獨特，是讓人舒爽的那種溫柔悠揚的茶香，絲毫沒有Alpha的侵略性，不像自己的辣椒味，總是衝的很。 

 

茶香是什麼味道？什麼茶？光是茶種就有六種了，還有到底是不發酵、半發酵、全發酵還是後發酵的？ 

到底他哥是什麼味道的？打自王振武分化後，王振文腦子裡就對這件事充滿好奇。 

他還特地上網調查過不同的茶種，試著讓好友夏宇豪具體地告訴自己是哪一種茶香，只差沒去參加茶藝社了。總不能做得那麼明顯讓人發現他的小心思吧…

 

王振文甚至開始替夏字豪每天都準備一瓶飲料，當然是茶類的，每天一種從不重樣兒的。甜的、無糖的、紅茶、綠茶、烏龍茶⋯

就等著那一天，夏宇豪能喝著喝著就說：咦，這茶跟你哥的味道很像欸！

那樣他的計劃就成功了。

 

至振文還覺得自己這輩子都是Beta準沒錯了，他哥在14歲那年就分化成了Alpha，然而今年他都已經17了，平平無奇也沒什麼專長，被他哥寵得都快十級生活殘障的九級生活殘障，就該是最普遍而且佔人口比例十分之八的Beta沒跑了吧。

 

王振武倒是對於王振文是個Beta這件事感到滿慶幸的，既不用承擔作為一個Alpha要承受的壓力，也不會因為是Omega而怕被不知在哪冒出來的什麼人拐跑。

 

弟弟是個Beta，也挺好。

 

那樣王振文永遠不會發現自己面對他時不小心洩露出的信息素，不會破壞他完美哥哥美好的形象，不會被發現自己愛著自己繼弟的心情，不會被他厭惡。

 

王振文是個Beta，挺好。

 

雖然最近王振文表現出對夏宇豪的好，令他有種想剮了這個Alpha的感覺，和弟弟的行為時不時透露出對自己的抗拒以外，王振武覺得生活也算是美滿了。

 

 

美滿，美滿個屁！他都快要糾結死了。

 

 

這天放學後，三人習慣地並肩走到操場的路上，王振文和夏宇豪邊走邊打鬧著，王振武則在後面隨時護著弟弟，夏宇豪卻因瞧見了排球隊的人在體能訓練而停了下來。

 

「你在看什麼？」

 

「聽說他們上一屆打進八強，就靠那個賀承恩跟那個眼鏡仔。不過後來眼鏡仔受傷，就掰啦。」

 

「他有那麼強喔？」

 

「嗯，連續兩屆聯賽的最佳主攻手。」

 

邱子軒的確很強，而且還是個Alpha，也具備出色的領導能力，靠的不是Alpha的氣場和身分，而是教人信服的成績和對排球這項運動抱持的態度。

 

只是對此時的夏宇豪而言，就只個一用鄙劣手段纏著逼他加入排球隊的Alpha罷了。同為Alpha的邱夏兩人，天性所致本就容易陷入劍拔弩張的局面，夏宇豪單方面地對他釋出敵意，而似乎是感受到夏宇豪散發出的信息素，邱子軒帶著些許困惑朝三人走來。

 

他們都只是瞪了這個學長一眼，就走了，王振文還翻了一個白眼給他慢慢體會。

 

回去的路上，與趕去打工的夏宇豪分道揚鑣後，兄弟兩人走在去往公車站的路上，途中在幾個女孩經過身邊，針對他們那若有若無的視線讓王振文渾身不自在，他加快了腳步甚至將王振武甩在後頭兩米遠。

 

倏然，一個穿著他們舊校安南校服的女孩，堵在他身前。

 

「⋯？同學？有什麼事嗎？」

 

女孩顯得很手足無措，好像光是出現在他面前都已經花光所有的勇氣，一把將手上提著的小紙袋甩在他懷裡就跑走了，留下驚詫的王振文站在原地一臉懵，不知發生了何事。  
王振武在剛才疑似被告白的王振文後頭握緊了拳頭，蹙緊的眉頭快能夾死蒼蠅了。

 

王振文是個Beta，挺好。

 

挺好⋯好個毛線球！可愛的弟弟根本男女不管ABO都通吃嘛！！舊校的女Omega都來了！！

 

他終於得出一個結論：不管王振文是Alpha、Beta、還是Omega，都有被拐跑的風險！

——————————————————————

【0 The Fool 愚者】

 

愚者，說不上是好是壞的一張牌。

遙望前方，仿佛腳下的並非是懸崖峭壁，所謂初生之犢不畏虎。  
有冒險精神，卻不知自己在走往何處。  
不受道德束縛，昂首挺胸走向未知的旅途。


	2. 【文武】無關你的信息素 2 (ABO)

7 The Chariot 戰車

 

據夏宇豪所言，王振文打自收到了別的女生送給他的禮物以後就自我膨脹了，小紙袋裡邊有那個女孩的聯絡方式和名字，雖然王振文壓根沒打算去真的找去她，可還是在好友面前秀了一把。

 

 

意外地，夏宇豪居然聽了名字也知道，那位向王振文表白的Omega女孩是誰，而知情人士當然也包括王振武。

 

 

基於人身安全問題，校方對Omega學生的身分絕對保密，尤其是國高中，但基於Omega的獨特性，所謂Omega的「私隱」基本上是tan90度。對於突發情況例如：因Alpha的信息素而陷入的突發性發情期、非正確使用抑制劑引發的意外…本就已經不是學校的能力能控制得了了。

 

更況且，學校嘛，消息總傳得特別快。

 

一所國中平均的Beta分佈是95%，其餘剩下的5%，就是已經分化且少之又少的Omega和Alpha。

 

對於Omega信息素的感知，Alpha的敏感度可以說是百分之百，身在同一座七層樓的建築物要隱藏一個剛分化而散發出的濃厚Omrga信息素，可以說幾乎是不可能的。

 

 

大約在半年前，三人仍在安南就讀的時期，這個女孩正在經歷著剛分化為Omega的適應期，有次因大意而遺忘該隨身攜帶的抑制劑，差點就引發一場只有在校Alpha能感知的戰爭。

 

王振武和夏宇豪就是在安南發生的那場意外裡，知道了那個向王振文表白的女孩的Omega身分。

 

 

「你說，Omega要是沒帶抑制劑出門的話，那不是很危險？」王振文滿臉好奇的問。

 

「是很危險啊，要是Omega在沒有自主意識的時期被不認識的人標記了，那就屬於犯罪行為了。」王振武向他耐心地解釋道。

 

「那你呢？那時侯你也有反應嗎？」

 

「蛤？…我……」王振武被他問得一臉懵。

 

「哎喲，這你不懂啦…就…那不是自己想能控制就控制得了的東西。而且那時侯，因為發生那件事的地方，離我們的教室很遠，也只是能激起一點保護慾而已啦。」

 

「那你們怎麼就知道那個女同學就是Omega，啊你不是說很遠？」

 

「就好奇嘛…就去看了看嘍…」夏宇豪笑得純良。

 

「是——嗎？——只是好奇？」王振文的手肘頂了頂夏宇豪，揶揄笑道。

 

 

王振文沒有再追問那件事，就只是跟平常那樣跟好友打鬧，但其實此時的他心裡知道，如果就連不愛江山，只愛打架的夏宇豪都會忍不住去好奇那個Omega是誰，大概當時的王振武也難以抗拒得了這樣的誘惑吧。

 

 

長相俊秀、爾雅溫文又能文能武，還是個Alpha，標準的別人家的孩子，應該沒什麼人會不喜歡這麼完美的王振武。

 

現在他倒是不懂為何那個Omega會喜歡上自己，而非身邊兩個常一起混的Alpha…

 

 

「要是我分化成Omega，那我想我還真受不了那種生活。」

 

「要是你分化成Omega，就從了我吧！反正，我們也相處得挺好~」夏宇豪開他玩笑，道。

 

「靠！離我遠點啦！你該不會一直都在暗戀我吧？」王振文佯裝訝異地指著夏宇豪的鼻尖，眼神裡滿是嫌棄之色。

 

「哎呦…你還敢嫌棄啊？！」夏宇豪的手臂正想勒住王振文的脖子，人就被王振武護在後面了。

 

「切！有哥哥了不起啊！」

 

 

他們的對話被一直在旁保持沉默的王振武，一字一句地牢記在心裡。

 

老實說，他並非不曾想像過要是王振文分化成了Omega的話事情又會變成怎麼樣。最後，即便是心裡的幻想，也最終屈服於那一層名義上的兄弟關係，就算王振文是個Omega，他也不會屬於自己的Omega，或許是某個陌生的Alpha…

 

 

愈是去想這些種種未知，心中的憤懣和嫉妒愈發厲害，這些情緒同樣也讓人恐懼，到底他該怎麼才能放下這種違德的感情？心底卻有一把聲音在掙扎著，就算要他永遠帶著這份感情，他想他也不會有任何後悔。

 

王振武卻從不知道王振文在身後看他的眼神，裡頭隱藏著與之相同的感情。

 

——————————————————————

 

原本王振文和王振武是同住一個房間的，因兩人父母的生意也日漸穩定明朗，就在王振武分化不久後，他們家就搬進了現在的房子，比舊房子大，房間也多了。於是，兩人也各自擁有了屬於自己的房間。

 

由於父母的工作需要經常到外地出差，於是照顧家裡的責任就落在了王振武頭上了，他自然是樂意的，只是王振文經常躲在自己的房間，不像以前那麼黏著自己了，王振武將弟弟的閃躲歸咎於弟弟正值叛逆期，兩人的關係才會疏遠了。

 

 

這天兩人解決了晚餐，王振武收拾好碗盤就見王振文剛好洗完澡，帶著一身沐浴乳的香氣從浴室裡走出。

 

王振文不愛吹頭，縑麻煩，常常濕髮用毛巾擦完甩一甩就算乾了。王振武手拿出吹風機，像往前一樣，想替他吹乾「振文，過來。」

 

「不用，很快就乾了。」王振文知道這是作為哥哥的溫柔。

 

「不行，這樣對身體不好，過來。」

 

「我說了不用！！」

 

王振武被他那一吼給弄傻了，呆在原地。

 

「我自己來…」王振文意識到自己的反應過激了，也清楚地看到他哥臉上寫著的受傷，只能走到王振武的面前將他手上的吹風機拿走了，進了自己的房間關上了門。

 

不久後，王振武也進了浴室，王振文則又躲進了自己的小世界。

——————————————————————

【7 The Chariot 戰車】

 

戰車的座椅一黑一白，各往左右兩個方向前進。

結果便是在原地打轉，哪也去不了。

為了守護、考量而陷入了內心的拉鋸、躊躇不定。

 

雖然艱苦，可貴在意志堅定。


	3. 【文武】無關你的信息素 3 （ABO)

Three of Swords 寶劍．三

 

夏宇豪最終還是屈服在母親對他的期待以及教官的淫威下，不情不願地加入了排球隊。

 

王振文知道夏宇豪家裡的情況，也明白夏宇豪也是個孝順的孩子，「不良少年」這稱呼只是別人對他的不了解而產生的偏見，給他安上的帽子。

 

就在夏宇豪加入了排球隊後，就算是個Alpha，王振文也怕他會被隊裡的人欺負，因而有去排球場外查探過。看見夏宇豪在場上的訓練揮灑的汗水，他認真地考慮著要不要就著這次機會，把排球還給王振武。

 

不再以弟弟的名義囚困住他，讓他失去了最愛的排球，只顧得上在自己身旁，照料得無微不至。

 

他知道自己很自私，還在國中的時候，明明知道王振武盯著排球隊在訓練時的眼神裡，充斥了羨慕和對這項運動的熱愛，選擇什麼都不說。

 

明明知道每一年的排球聯賽，王振武都會守著直播，可是還是只希望王振武將全部的時間都放在自己身上，還是選擇什麼都不說。

 

於是，王振文踏出了這一步。

 

「哇，夏宇豪…認識你這麼久，從來沒看過你被欺負耶！好神奇喔…」王振文敷衍地語氣有種讓人聽了都想翻白眼的衝動。

 

「你們！…」

 

「經理，隊長！我要入隊！」

 

在場的人都訝異地盯著王振文，的確，這聽起來很像是玩笑話。

 

「入隊？」夏宇豪問道。

 

「保護你啊。」

 

「歡迎，歡迎。」賀承恩第一個反應過來，就怕他反悔，手就先伸去握住王振文的手。

 

一直在他身邊抱著胸的王振武，也完全猜不透到底王振文在想什麼，居然加入了他最最最討厭的排球隊。

 

賀承恩在王振武身前比劃著，就像發現新大陸一般「哇賽，這麼高…你哩？要不要一起啊？條件不錯耶…子軒也帶他一起去社辦，讓我們掌聲歡迎他們！！」

 

王振文喜歡王振武，很喜歡很喜歡，所以選擇將他最愛的東西還給他。

 

 

前兩年，兩人雖有了自己的房間，可因為王振文還是偶爾會在午夜夢回時分，受著國一被綁架的那段噩夢所擾。惟有那個人緊緊的懷抱能安慰得了他，被吵醒的王振武從不會不耐煩，一次又一次用著堅定的語氣，在他耳邊說自己會永遠在他身邊保護他的。每次王振文貼在他胸前，聽著穩穩的心跳聲睡去，夢魘也不出現了。

 

因此就算兩人有屬於自己的房間，那段時間還是經常地黏在一起睡覺，就連他的父母也笑這兩兄弟比親兄弟還要親。

 

就在王振武升到安南不久，王振文絕望地發現了自己竟對繼兄動起了心思，在夢裡親他，驚醒來時王振武的臉就在眼前，嚇出他一身的冷汗。

 

那一年，王振文國三。

 

心中的惶惑和掙扎幾乎要將他淹沒，他只能不知所措地推開這一切。

 

 

志弘高中的Omega不多，一級裡也只有廖廖數人。而那廖廖的數人居然也全奔王振武去了，表白的表白，送情書的送情書。

 

只是鮮有人會真的能站得到王振武身邊，王振文悄悄地跟在那對有說有笑的男女身後，拿反了的課本就那樣自欺欺人地擋在臉前面，眼睛緊盯著前面的動靜。

 

「喂！你幹嘛？」

 

夏宇豪和邱子軒突然出現在身後，顯然經過一段相處的時間，他們兩人混熟了，也不像從前那般針鋒相對。

 

「那不是一年級的嗎？Omega欸…你不會你哥喜歡上同一個Omega吧？」夏宇豪瞎琢磨著王振文跟在兩人後面的原因。

 

「誰喜歡她啊？」王振文一下子就否認了。

 

「不然你跟著他們幹嘛？還有！最近你對他哥都擺臭臉，不會兄弟變情敵吧？」

 

「要是情敵也是那個Omega！！」

 

剛說完這句不經大腦的話，王振文都來不及懊惱就被追問著「Omega？你們到底怎麼回事？」

 

這下好了吧！連學長都知道了…

 

王振文還是跟好友坦白了，夏宇豪表示他會支持和尊重自己的決定，邱子軒學長也答應會替他保守秘密。

 

「你以後打算怎麼辦？」

 

「他都有Omega了，我還能怎麼樣？離他遠一點嘍…」

 

「我們才高中，說這些還言之尚早吧…」邱子軒安慰道。

 

「放心吧，我早就有心理準備了。就等上了大學，我就會到外面租房子住…」

 

「你連這個都想好了？」夏宇豪認為王振文的決定有些過於決斷了，那個出了名的弟控王振武會輕易地讓他說搬就搬？

 

「我不知道，可能那個時候，我也不喜歡他了…就不用搬啦！」王振文的臉上掛著笑，說道。

 

「不用擔心我啦，你跟學長還有特訓，我也該去找小小學姐了，先走啦。」王振文拿著書向後面揮了揮，頭也不回地往樓梯的方向走去，留下夏宇豪和邱子軒在天台面面相覷。

 

「他真的沒關係嗎？」邱子軒問道。

 

「我也不知道…」

 

「不過感情的事，外人也不能說什麼，你是他好朋友就多陪陪他吧…」

 

 

王振文回到教室拿了自己的書包後，就想回到社辦去找何小小學姐。就在出教室的那一下子撞到了人，也沒看見撞到誰，下意識先道歉了就想繞過去。

 

沒想到那撞到的人還是文風不動地站在身前，是要找碴嗎？他現在沒這個心情。

 

王振文抬頭一看，才發現是那個人。

 

「我有話跟你說，今天一起回去。」

 

「我約了小小學姐。」

 

「我跟她說了家裡有事。」

 

王振文一聽，擺明了他就先斷了自己後路才來堵他的。不情不願地被拎走了背包，跟在他身後。

 

怎麼今天是總是有人要他講清楚？

非得要將他的心剜出血淋淋捧在手裡嗎？

 

 

剛才哭過的眼睛還是有些酸痛，幸好沒有紅腫，可是這一天下來他也疲了。

 

王振武將王振文的背包放在座位旁，兩人也坐在了公車站的長櫈上。

 

「你最近都在躲我⋯是不是我做錯了什麼？」

 

王振武的腳都在抖個不停，咬著下唇等待他的回答。

 

「我沒有躲你啊，只是最近很忙。你不是也要照顧你的Omega嗎？」

 

「Omega?」

 

「剛剛跟你走一起那個。」

 

「剛剛那個只是⋯她不是我的Omega⋯」

 

王振武欲說還休的表情，王振文全都看在眼裡。

 

「那你有喜歡的人嗎？」

 

他很清楚他在做什麼，他是在親手撕破自己的幻想。

 

「我⋯」

 

就在這沉默的氣氛中，公交車來了。

 

王振文知道他並不想回答這個問題，但他以為自己已經得到了他要的答案了。

 

「車來了，先上車吧。」

 

就在王振武不知如何回應時，王振文拿走了自己的背包，獨自上了車。王振武緊跟在後，但不知是不是他的錯覺，王振文雖然對他露出了微笑，但總感覺兩人之間的距離更遠了。

 

——————————————————————

 

【Three of Swords 寶劍．三 】

三把劍同時刺進鮮紅的心，外來的衝擊和正在失去的痛苦，它所描述並非是實際情況，而是當事人不斷挖掘痛苦的精神層面。

 

直接地描繪心碎的現實，陳述著再不能維持寶劍二恐怖平衡的事實。

 

受傷也是成長的一部分，學會承受痛苦，何不讓它成為生命中的養分？


	4. 【文武】無關你的信息素 4 (ABO)

10 Wheel of fortune 命運之輪

 

王振文可以說是對於排球隊的文書工作適應非常良好，從前他習慣替「張力勤」做訓練紀錄表、數據分析都全面完善得幾乎完美。於是何小小學姐似乎真想將他訓練成下一任經理接班人，淨往死裡招呼他。

 

過去一整年的數據歸檔、整理、分析，還要紀錄當下的訓練情況，最後整理出哪些訓練對哪個球員的成效最大等等⋯  
但王振文總能順利完成學姐交給他的功課，甚至成果比她想像中的好上許多。

 

 

一天早上，王振文如常被鬧鐘吵醒來，整個人卻昏昏沉沉地，本以為只是睡眠不足，便沒有在意，也沒發現自己已經低燒了。

 

王振武在吃早餐的時候，也看到王振文病懨懨、提不起勁的模樣。

 

「你沒事吧？生病了嗎？」

 

王振武伸出的手都還沒碰到他的額頭，王振文就偏頭躲開了，明顯地抗拒著他的關心。

 

「只是睡不好而已，今晚早點睡就好了。」

 

王振武只能繼續咬著味如嚼蠟的吐司，氣氛壓抑沉悶，心裡的悶痛無法排解，就只能吞下了。

 

王振文因體內莫名地燥熱，更是煩躁了幾分，灌了幾口果汁便抓起書包出門了，也不等王振武一起出門。

 

自打那次在公交站的交談後，兩人的關係就僵在那裏。王振武的問話，王振文會回答，也只到回答這一步了。

 

王振文不打擾、不主動攀談、努力維持著兄友弟恭的假象。

 

就在表面平和的局面即將面臨瓦解之際，王振文倒下了，毫無預兆地摔在了地上。

 

第一個發現的人是站在他身旁的小小學姐，她驚恐地跪在他身旁喊著「學弟！學弟！！你怎麼樣了⋯王振武！！你弟昏倒了！！學弟⋯」

 

「振文！振文！！？」

 

王振武和隊友們聽見她在喊叫後迅即朝他奔去，王振武將他從冰冷的地板上輕拉到懷裡，手探了探他的前額，竟熱得發燙。同時他嗅到空氣中閃過一絲檸檬香甜，可他不敢多耽擱，立馬將王振文背起來，往保健室狂奔而去。

 

「熱⋯」

 

「振文，你忍一下，哥馬上帶你去保健室！」

 

「學長！我跟去看看！」夏宇豪一邊跑一邊跟邱子軒交代道。

 

「快去吧，我先去跟中中老師說一聲，再去找你們。」

 

背著王振文的每一步，都快要把王振武給逼瘋了，不明白平日裡沒幾步便能到的地方，怎麼現在走起來像是走不到頭似的？

 

「老師！老師！！我弟昏倒了！快！⋯」王振武快跑到門外，急切呼叫著。夏宇豪跑到他跟前替他開門進去，「老師！我朋友昏倒了！快！」

 

正擺放藥物的櫃子前檢查紀錄表的校醫，被嚇了一大跳，見到如此情況，連忙讓他們先把人安置到床上，「慢慢來慢慢來！！小心一點！」

 

「小心⋯小心⋯」夏宇豪幫忙將王振文從他背上抬到保健室的病床上。

 

「嗯⋯熱嗚⋯」

 

「怎麼回事啊？哎喲，這是⋯額頭燙得⋯」校醫好歹也是個醫生，也是見過世面的，只需觀察到王振文臉上蔓延至全身的紅潮和反應，便知道正在發生什麼事。

 

「你們，有人是Alpha嗎？」

 

「我們兩個都是！」王振武焦急地回答著「到底他怎麼了老師？！」

 

「你們兩個⋯先出去！」

 

「什麼？可是⋯」

 

「我說先出去！」

 

兩人莫名其妙地被趕出保健室，鎖還被落上了。王振武擔心地蹲坐在保健室門口，滿腦子都在想要是振文要是發生什麼事了，自己該怎麼辦⋯怎麼辦⋯？

回憶起早上的時候，振文看起來已經不太舒服了，自己沒發現就算了，這一整天下來他居然都沒有察覺到⋯

 

王振武緊張地死死咬住了下唇，喃喃自語著：沒事的⋯沒事的⋯

 

倒是夏宇豪在校醫問他們是不是Alpha的時候，心裡咯登一下。

不是吧？薑王爺！祢還來真的啊？還讓王振文分化成Omega？祢讓他怎麼面對他哥啊？

 

 

頃刻，邱子軒終於趕來，他告知了何中中老師，順便幫兄弟二人告假。

 

「夏宇豪，王振文他怎麼了？」

 

夏宇豪將他拉到角落裡，壓低了音量在他耳邊道「學長⋯我想振文他分化成Omega了⋯」

 

「什麼？！O⋯」夏宇豪立刻撲上去摀住他的嘴。

 

「你小聲一點啦！我也不確定，剛剛跑來的時候我有聞到一點點屬於Omega的信息素⋯振武還在擔心裡面的情況，我想他應該沒有發現。」

 

「可是這樣⋯他們倆個⋯⋯」

 

「對啊！這下子振文怎麼辦啊⋯」夏宇豪眉頭深鎖，又開始擔憂著好友的未來．也不知事態會發展到什麼程度，王振文跟王振武的關係就擺在那兒，自己又能做得了什麼呢？

 

就在王振武嘴唇都快被自己咬破的時候，保健室的門終於打開了。

 

王振武顧不上發麻的腿，焦躁不安的情緒讓他管不了什麼禮不禮貌，一下子站起來抓著校醫的手，問道「他到底怎麼了？我可以進去看他嗎？？老師！他⋯」

 

「你先別緊張，人好著呢。只是分化了。」校醫拍了拍王振武抓著他的手，安慰道。

 

「分化？」

 

「你是他哥哥吧？那位同學分化成Omega了，先進來，我還要打電話通知你們父母呢⋯」

 

「什⋯什麼？」王振武目瞪口呆地盯著校醫，就像看到什麼怪物一樣。

 

「我說你弟弟分化成Omega了⋯」

 

王振武的腦海被這個消息轟炸得一片空白。

 

校醫讓他們進去，因他已經在保健室開啟了中和信息素的機器，也讓王振文服下了內服抑制劑。可是邱夏兩人卻表示，他們兩個Alpha和一個剛分化的Omega共處一室，實在不怎麼妥當，知道了朋友沒事便先行離去了。

 

 

兩人離開後，校醫也到隔壁的辦公室去聯絡兄弟兩人的父母，告知消息，並留下王振武一人照顧王振文。

 

「振文⋯」王振武憐惜地輕撫著他汗濕的前額，喚著他的名字。

 

王振文似乎能感受到來人的撫摸，微涼的手似是能驅逐體內的潮熱，乏力的手想要抓住什麼，卻什麼也抓不住。

 

「很難受嗎？」

 

王振武對於如此脆弱的王振文很是心疼，控制不了，屬於Alpha的信息素如同洪水傾瀉而下。由於這個空間裡了開啟了信息素中和器，故他的信息素對王振文而言無太大影響。

 

王振文並沒回應他的問話，只是無意識地用臉磨蹭著王振武的手，貪戀著微涼的溫度。

 

隔壁房間傳來校醫的喊叫聲。

 

「王振武同學？你先過來，你爸爸說想跟你講。」

 

「喔好。」

 

王振武安慰般地輕撫過王振文的臉，才走到隔壁辦公室接電話。

 

「喂，爸？」

 

「振武！你們的老師說振文他⋯分化了？」王父在電話的另一邊，語氣裡透露出作為一個父親的擔憂和著急。

 

「嗯，是。」

 

「我跟你媽媽決定先回到台灣，振文呢？他還好嗎？」

 

「他睡下了，老師給他服了抑制劑。」

 

「沒事就好沒事就好，我訂了明天晚上的機票，應該凌晨會到台灣⋯那⋯振文，就拜託你了！」

 

王振武的繼父其實非常關心王振文，只是作為父親他卻不懂得表達自己對他的愛，才會讓父子之間的關係一直冷冰冰的。

 

「爸，你放心，我會好好照顧弟弟的，你們不用著急。雖然是分化初期，可是只要定時服用藥劑就會穩定的。」

 

「那就麻煩你了⋯」

 

「放心⋯⋯」

 

「還有我跟剛才那位老師說了，幫你們兩個請了明後兩天的假，那你替我好好地照顧振文，我就把他交給你了！」

 

「好，我等他醒了就會帶他回去。」

 

「那就先這樣了，我去跟你媽媽說一聲，先掛了。」

 

掛上電話後，王振武又立馬跑回王振文身邊守著，他聽見弟弟在喊他的名字。

 

駐校校醫是Beta，故也聞不到信息素的氣味，本以為王振武是王振文的哥哥，又知道他已經分化了四年多，他更能好好控制自己的信息素，便讓王振武在身邊照顧他醒來，交代了許多剛分化的Omega以及家人要留意的事項。

 

「記得，剛分化的Omega非常敏感，不論是生理還是心理，但也不用過於擔心，盡量保持心境平靜，還是最重要的一點！內服抑制劑是每天四次，每六小時一次。因為是分化初期，不穩定是正常的，噴劑要隨時備著，記得別忘了。要是發現有什麼不對勁的地方，馬上送醫院求診，不能耽擱！知道嗎？」

 

王振文一醒來便是這個場景，王振武認真專注地聽著醫囑注意事項，一隻手還緊緊地牽著自己的手。

 

——————————————————————  
【10 Wheel of fortune 命運之輪】

 

命運之輪這張牌是在描繪人生中的不可預測，正正是現實中的寫照。

機會總是稍縱即逝，不論是帶來好運或者不幸，都是個轉變的契機。

「塞翁失馬，焉知非福。」

這張牌在正位時可視為一張好牌，但並非是結果，而是機會。


	5. 【文武】無關你的信息素 5 （ABO)

Two of Wands 權杖．2

 

 

「那最近有什麼需要戒口的嗎？」

 

「盡量清淡容易吸收的，沒有什麼特別需要忌口，適量補充水份。」

 

「⋯同學，你真是好福氣，有個這麼關心你的哥哥。」校醫瞥見躺在床上剛睜眼的王振文，臉上掛著和藹的笑容，歪頭朝著他說道。

 

王振武轉頭，看到王振文迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，他眼裡像是只容得下王振文一人似的盯著他。

 

「振文？你醒了，還好嗎？有沒有哪裡覺得不舒服？」

 

「我沒事…」

 

王振文被他看得有些彆扭，眼神閃躲地用著微啞的聲音回道。

 

「我…怎麼會在保健室啊？」王振文疑惑地四處張望著。

 

「王同學，你分化了，是Omega。剛才你發燒在訓練場地暈倒了，是你哥哥背你過來的。」

 

「我？我分化？可是我都十七歲了…」

 

「你的情況的確比較特殊，但分化延遲直到十八歲前也是正常的，只是腺體暫時性的堵塞，正式分化了就代表腺體暢通，所以不用太擔心。」

 

「等一下…我…您說我分化成了什…什麼？」王振文有點結巴，他剛才不確定是不是自己聽錯了，因為那個消息實在讓人難以置信。

 

「Omega。」

 

王振文當場大腦直接當機。

 

這⋯是整他的吧？他是身體弱了些，體力也差了點，可是⋯Omega⋯那⋯也不至於吧？

 

「那既然你醒了，我們先回家，好嗎？」

 

「⋯」

 

「記得！一定要定時吃藥。」校醫將抑制劑放到一個藥包裡，遞到王振文前。

 

這藥，王振文卻不知該接還是不該接，但他還是伸出了忍不住地在顫抖的雙手，腦袋昏沈暈眩著。王振武看得出來王振文內心的掙扎，他腦海浮現出王振文曾說過的話：

 

“要是我分化成Omega，那我想我還真受不了那種生活。"

 

他替王振文接了校醫手上的藥劑，攬過他的肩。

 

「我們先回家。」

 

——————————————————————

 

王振武在學校門口攔了計程車，拉開車門，怕仍在恍惚的王振文會撞到，用手護著他的頭。

 

在離開保健室的範圍後，少了信息素中和器的干擾，王振文終於能嗅到了王振武信息素的氣味了，溫和、悠揚的新茶茶香。

 

這是一種十分微妙的感覺，像被陌生的一股力量在包覆著整個人，卻絲毫也不囂張霸道。

 

若有似無的Omega信息素，被完全地覆蓋在王振武釋出的信息素裡頭，兩人的氣味雖沒有相互融合，可是仔細嗅起來卻十分和諧。

 

王振文在這樣的情況下即便是服了抑制劑，也難免會受到影響，身子軟綿綿地被圈在懷裡，Omega的本能根本讓他無法反抗。

 

更何況，他真的想反抗嗎？

 

在一段尚算平穩的路程，他安心地睡下了。

 

——真是白請夏宇豪飲料這麼久時間。

 

到達後，王振武根本沒捨得叫醒懷裡酣睡的人，直接付錢後，本想輕手輕腳的將人背起來，但王振文還是被他的動靜給弄醒了。

 

「我…我自己走啦…」王振文紅著臉低下頭，說道。

 

他懂得王振武的溫柔，就是因為懂得，才讓他的每一次反抗都更顯艱難，而分化成Omega的這個身分，他就更絕望了。

 

兩人進了家門後，王振武就反鎖了家裡的大門，他非常清楚「信息素」對AO兩者的影響力有多大，這麼做也全是為了王振文的安全。

 

王振文也沒多留意，倒是將注意力全放在了手機上了，他收到了幾條來自夏宇豪的LINE。

 

他正打算解鎖看看他的消息，手機就被臭著一張臉的王振武給抽走了。

 

「你不累嗎？還看手機。」他邊說邊推著王振文進自己的房間。

 

「幹嘛？這是你的房間欸…」

 

「這樣我照顧你比較方便。先躺著，等我一下。」

 

「…」

 

王振武從自己的抽屜裡取了一盒東西便急著走出了房間。王振文則是趁他不在房間裡，念著「看一眼手機都不行，管真寬！」心裡卻在偷偷地樂著，翻了翻王振武的衣櫃，隨便拿了一套他的睡衣換上了，爬上了他哥的床。

 

床舖和枕頭，還有殘留著他的味道，是他最熟悉的味道，而非屬於王振武Alpha信息素的茶香。

 

 

王振武從抽屜裡拿的是自己的Alpha用抑制劑，對準了靜脈給自己注射了一針，瞬間的冰凍霸道地壓制著心底正在叫囂的野獸和血管裡即將被勾起的情慾，他疼得幾乎站不住。

 

那是特制的Alpha抑制劑，縱使很少會用得上，總是考慮周全的王振武還是在家裡準備了幾瓶，以防萬一。

 

緩過來後，翻找出家裡的體溫計和冰枕便回到自己的房裡。一開門便看到了王振文的頭埋在自己的枕頭上再次陷入了昏睡，甜睡中的弟弟，表情可愛得很，微張的嘴唇，卷翹的睫毛。

 

仿似是被無形的手，推動著王振武離他愈來愈近、愈來愈近…直至他的唇輕印在王振文的嘴角上，就在那一刻像被一股電流刺激一般彈開了。

 

王振武心虛地在原地打轉了幾圈，突然發現自己的行為真的蠢得可以！又沒有被他發現，自己在瞎轉什麼？

 

回過神後，替王振文量了一下體溫，38.1度，還是在燒，把人輕輕地翻過了身，將冰枕敷在他額上。

 

王振武打點好這些之後就到廚房料理好幾個清淡的小菜和熬了一鍋白粥當作晚餐，又來來回回房間廚房好幾趟，擦汗、量體溫。

 

儘管Omega的初期分化需要耗用的體力比發情期少，可是弟弟的體力本來就比普通人差，他更是不能大意。

 

終於到了時間得喚醒王振文起來吃藥，他才讓王振文坐起來，背靠著自己喂了幾口粥和小菜。

 

「我不想吃這個…」王振文輕皺著鼻頭，抱怨著。

 

大概此時的脆弱是最真實的，好比在小時間生病時，渴望著自己打從心底依賴的人所給予的關愛，那個為自己忙前忙後的身影…

 

「只吃一口好不好？就一口。」

 

王振文張開嘴咬了一小口，一直忙著投喂的人肚子也不爭氣的響了起來。

 

「你還沒吃飯嗎？」

 

「我吃了一點…」

 

「才怪，別只管著喂我好不好…你自己吃啦。」

 

王振文都不知該看向哪裡了，把他手中的碗搶了過去。

 

「好，你吃完藥我再吃飯。」

 

王振文扒了幾口，就說飽了。

 

他吞下了藥片，蓋上被子把自己卷成一團，轉過身去只留給他一個背影。

 

王振武嘆了口氣，收拾了一下後也吃了一些墊墊肚子。

 

 

王振武在自己的睡房打地鋪，就這樣過了一夜。鬧鐘在半夜響起過好幾次，王振武不厭其煩地替換著冷枕、量體溫、擦汗那幾個動作，幾乎徹夜未眠在身旁候著，到了時間就餵藥。

 

Omega的分化期信息素釋出不穩定，就算服用了抑制劑，Omega有可能會釋出微弱的信息素。王振武就是怕僅僅是這樣，也足以引發自己的易感期，才會預先打了兩針抑制劑。

 

反之，Omega的情緒容易隨著信息素的不穩定性而變得敏感，甚至神經緊張，胡思亂想。

 

就好比現在的王振文，清早起來，迎接他的是不安和暴躁，那是比起床氣更嚴重的火氣。他並未如期嗅到昨日曾讓他安心的Alpha信息素，這也許是他如此煩躁的原因。

 

「振文，你該吃藥了。」房外傳來王振武由遠到近的聲音。

 

王振文半垂下眼，神思複雜地盯著床頭櫃上的抑制劑。

 

——————————————————————  
【權杖 2 Two of Wands】

 

面臨著選擇的時刻，當中存在著火元素絕對專心的特點。

 

在原本的世界發現新的可能性，意識到自己只能在魚與熊掌之間作出最合意的選擇。

 

然而面對著分水嶺，必須先看清到底內心所最渴望的，作了選擇便全心全意地投入。


	6. 【文武】無關你的信息素 1 (ABO)

【文武】無關你的信息素 6 （ABO)

 

Five of cup 聖杯．5

 

這無疑是一個衝動的決定，可是他想弄清楚到底是不是就連自已的信息素，對王振武而言也是毫無吸引力。

 

他萬萬沒有想到居然情潮會如此來勢洶洶。

 

王振武放下手中的湯勺，心想著該要量一下體溫了，上一次量的時候是38.1度，現在應該差不多要退燒了。

 

「振文。」王振武叩了叩門。

一進門便見到裹成一團的王振文在床的一邊，被子被甩在地上。

「振文？你還好嗎？」  
王振武心中大呼不妙，就在進門的那一刻，就已經嗅到了濃郁的Omega的信息素。連忙坐到他的身前，只見王振文潮紅的雙頰和渙散的眼神。

他該親眼看著振文吃藥的，剛才只聽他應了一聲，本以為他會聽話…

 

「熱…我好熱…」王振文在喃喃地喊著。

王振文本想著只是不吃一劑而已，哪知情熱會像猛虎出閘那般，體內的野獸控制不住地在撕扯著理智。他扯開睡衣的衣領，王振武的衣服尺寸穿在他身上本就過大了些，現在被他這麼一拉，露出了半個胸膛。

 

就算眼前的人只要是Alpha，振文都會投進那個人的懷抱嗎？想到此處，王振武握緊了拳頭，已經有種想揍死那個單單是自己想像出來的「假想敵」了。

 

對於Alpha與Omega之間互相的吸引力，王振文可謂是真的一無所知。若不是王振武給自己注射了兩劑特效，大概兩人早就滾在床上做了起來，還管他什麼兄不兄弟的。

 

儘管打了抑制劑，卻並不代表聞不到信息素，酸甜誘人的信息素一直衝進王振武的鼻子，加上王振文的手不斷朝王振武伸去，意識模糊的他，瘋狂地渴求著能有什麼解救自己的困境。終於抓到了王振武的衣角，把人抓到自己面前，失控地湊了上去索吻，王振武卻往後退去。

 

要是他回應了這個吻，一切就不同了。

 

王振武心底的聲音，迫切地叫囂著，他此時極度渴望想佔有這個人，欲望與體內注射的抑制劑和理智相互衝撞著。

 

“王振武！你怎麼能趁人之危？振文和爸媽對你全然信任，你就是這樣回報他們的？"

 

「我知道你很難受，噴劑在哪…」王振武有些呼吸不順，指甲深深地陷進手掌。

 

「我不要！……哥…」

 

這一句叫喚讓本就快把持不住的王振武瀕臨崩潰，他甚至能聽見自己的心臟急速衝撞的聲音。

 

「你不知道自己在做什麼…」

 

別再用這個表情看著自己，他會瘋的！

 

王振文用行動告訴他，他的渴望。顫抖的手攥住王振武的衣領，燙熱的唇含住他的下唇，舌尖輕舔著。

 

王振武的理智在他的唇吻在自己唇上的那一刻，正式宣告徹底崩塌。

 

他按住王振文的後頸，發脹發燙的腺體被微涼的手碰到那一瞬，王振文狠狠一抖，脆弱地全身發顫，只能被王振武搶回這個熱吻的主動權，被按倒在床上。

 

兩頭發狂的野獸遇上了的後果，便是四張唇瓣全遭殃了，被磕破的傷口滲出的血銹味，更是滿足了Alpha的侵占慾，王振武瘋了似的吸吮著他的舌，甚至兩人能感覺到舌頭交纏得開始發麻。王振武一手頂在枕邊，一手撫慰著王振文頸後的腺體，後者則勾住對方的脖子，任由他在口腔裡掠奪肆虐。

 

王振文身體的每一寸都敏感得只需輕輕一碰都會引來喘息的加重，自己叫出來的聲音就連自己也不敢聽，咬著唇總算忍得了呻吟，卻怎麼也止住喉嚨裡發出的嗚咽。

 

王振武的手在床頭櫃摸索著鎮定噴霧，他知道，要是再繼續這個吻，自己絕對會永久標記了身下的這個人。

 

他心裡很清楚即便是少了信息素的影響，王振文於自己而言，本就是毒品一樣的存在。

 

王振武離開了難捨的雙唇，心一狠，手上的噴劑向身下人一噴，王振文軟了身子，迷離的雙眼閉上了。

 

——————————————————————

 

直到王振文醒來時，他們的父母終於風塵僕僕地回到家了，對孩子的擔憂擊敗了一身勞累，鞋子都還沒脫就直奔王振文的房間，怎料卻撲了個空。

 

「振文！振文？！」

「媽，爸，你們回來啦？」王振武從房裡應聲而出，同樣也是一臉倦容。

「振武！振武！振文怎麼了？他還好嗎？」

王父抓著大兒子的手，追問著。

「他還在睡…」

「你們回來啦？…」房裡傳來懶洋洋的嗓音，床上的人坐了起來，迷迷糊糊地揉著眼睛，並沒有看到王振武全身一僵的那個瞬間。

 

王母上前坐在他身邊，手背貼著他的額頭，「還好嗎？振武說你在發燒，現在退了嗎？」

「退了吧，我不知道…」王振文的眼神飄到門外。

「振武？退燒了嗎？」王父問道。

王振武回過神來，應道「我剛才量過，已經退了。」

他向王振文走去，拿起櫃子上的水杯和藥，給他遞了過去。

 

「先把藥吃了。」王振武溫和的語氣裡透露出一絲不容反抗的強勢。

「哦。」王振文在三人面前將藥乖乖地吞了下去。

 

「振文，我聽你們老師說…你分化…」王父終是沒忍住，詢問道。

「先讓孩子緩一緩吧，真是難為你了…」王母打斷了他的問話，心疼地摸了摸王振文的頭。

 

Omega的數量本就少之又少，男的Omega更是稀缺，社會上對Omega的偏見對小兒子的自尊心打擊一定很大，要他屈身於一個Alpha之下，想必他也會一時難以接受這個第二性別，現在再去追問顯然不合時宜的。

 

王父王母雖都是Beta，但他們懂得Omega所承受的社會壓力和歧視，發情期帶來的困擾和不便，這些種種都是振文需要一一經歷的，他們心裡不忍孩子要受這種苦。

 

「先休息吧。振武，這兩天辛苦你了，看把你累得⋯都瘦了一圈了，快去休息吧，這裡有我跟你媽媽⋯」王父拍了拍王振武的肩，說道。

 

「可是⋯」王振武還是不放心，加上Alpha的獨佔慾讓他不想離開王振文一步。

 

「沒關係，我跟你媽媽都在飛機上睡了幾個小時，那今晚你就睡振文的房間吧⋯」

 

「那好吧⋯藥放櫃子上，六小時一次，還有廚房裡有粥，要是振文餓了熱一下就可以吃了，那個噴劑我⋯」

 

「好好好⋯你這個當哥哥，怎麼比我這個當媽媽的還要嘮叨呢？知道了～」

 

「別擔心，振文的母親也是Omega ，我知道該怎麼照顧，放心吧⋯」王父安慰著一臉膽心的大兒子，轉頭對小兒子說道「你這小子真不知道做了什麼好事，居然被你賺了一個這麼寵你的哥哥，你看你哥，多照顧你啊⋯」

 

⋯⋯

 

——————————————————————

 

直到王振文的分化期穩定了下來，已經禮拜天了，他賴在床上用LINE告知好友自己的情況良好，靠著王振武的臨時標記已經熬過了不穩定期，明天就回去上學了。

 

夏宇豪：臨時標記？怎麼回事？

 

王振文：有趁著我哥沒看見的時候上網查過啊，AO透過接吻的唾液交換能作為臨時標記不是嗎？

 

夏宇豪：什麼？你跟振武接吻了？

 

王振文：⋯啊我就少吃了一劑抑制劑

 

夏宇豪：王振文你是故意的吧？

 

王振文：你怎麼知道？

 

夏宇豪：你也是心大，你知不知道這樣很危險？

 

王振文：我只是知道他是不是連我的信息素都毫無感覺，我看剛開始的那兩天他好像都沒什麼反應，你不是總是說Omega的信息素對Alpha的影響力很大⋯

 

夏宇豪扶額無奈到極點，心想：怎麼會有心這麼大的Omega⋯要不是你哥看你信息素不穩，用了抑制劑，大概你就連骨頭都不剩了吧⋯

 

等到王振武、王振文總算回到學校來，夏宇豪趁王振文上廁所的空檔，撕下了王振武手臂上的創可貼，只盯了一眼，就激動地大喊「王振武你瘋啦？你打多少特效，這樣很容易器官衰竭的你不知道嗎？」

在創可貼的覆蓋之處有好幾個針孔，不知道的人還會以爲他染了什麼毒癮。

 

「你小聲一點啦⋯」其實王振武下針地很有技巧，都在大概同一處地方注射，所以僅需一張創可貼便能遮蓋住全部的創口。

 

「你這樣對身體損傷很大！」

 

「我有什麼辦法，你知道振文他⋯」

 

「可是你也不用下這樣重的手吧，只四天，你看你！」

 

特效抑制劑只能最多一天一劑，但是王振武的手臂上已經有了七八個小小的創口了。

 

「我知道，可是你也能聞得出來，我還是標記了他⋯雖然只是臨時的⋯可是我是他哥⋯⋯」

 

「你們又沒有血緣關係。」

 

「振文那麼信任我，我卻想趁他分化期的時候⋯趁人之危⋯⋯」王振武的臉上快寫滿了「內疚」這兩個字了。

 

夏宇豪自知自己並無立場透露任何有關於王振文的想法，也無法去說些什麼來減輕王振武的愧疚感，只能以示安慰地拍一拍好友的肩。

 

接下來的幾天，不論是排球隊的訓練、上課的路上⋯王振文都感覺到王振武若有若無地在躲著自己，他不像從前那樣總跟在他和夏宇豪身後，不再是「往後一瞧就一定能看得到」的距離。

 

從前他總是想著要躲著王振武，現在角色倒是反了過來，就在兩人回到學校那天開始，王振武就刻意地閃躲自己的目光，在訓練場上也心不在焉地被球砸了好幾次。

 

是因為那個吻嗎？他們都默契地沒有提起過那個吻，他在後悔那時間吻了自己嗎？

 

啊⋯這就對了，王振武是王振文的哥哥，哥哥又怎麼可以吻弟弟呢？

 

——————————————————————  
【Five of cup 聖杯．5】

牌中那個黑色斗篷的人，背影流露出的壓抑、失落。

他的眼裡只有倒下的三個杯子，漠視立起來的那兩個，放大了眼前的景象，放大了悲傷，對自己所擁有的視而不見，聽而不聞。

沉醉在自慚形穢的情緒中，悲傷就像遮掩在眼前的黑布，讓人難以看清真相，不相信自己值得擁有幸福，不相信自己能夠得到幸福。

走過了這段悲傷的低迷階段，就會發現，其實自己並非真是一無所有。


	7. 【文武】無關你的信息素 7 （ABO)

16 The Tower 塔

 

 

球隊裡的人都對王振文分化的事情一無所知，夏宇豪與邱子軒也並未將這個消息透露半句，大家都以為王振文只是過勞加上發燒，還讓何小小以為是她交給學弟的工作量太多而害他生病，愧疚又自責，對王振文的態度也180度大轉變，只把他最擅長的訓練紀錄工作交給他，完成後就馬上放人。

 

 

邱子軒和夏宇豪兩個人在社辦裡討論著關於正式的排球比賽的賽場規則，夏宇豪卻收到了王振文的訊息，說他辦完學姐交給他的事情後，有些關於ABO之間的事情想要搞清楚，想請教一下他的子軒學長。

 

邱子軒作為一個Alpha，自然熟讀ABO百科，可他沒想到就連夏宇豪這個學渣意外地能輕鬆回答得了他的疑問。

 

 

「你還沒買ABO百科嗎？」夏宇豪問道。

 

「沒啊？還有這樣的東西啊？」

 

「對啊！你自己的身體，你總得要好好了解吧？」

 

「對啊！振文，你哥應該有一本吧，拿他的來看就好啦。」

 

「我…這幾天都沒跟他講話。」

 

「為什麼？你們又吵架啦？」邱子軒放下手上的小本本，問道。

 

「不是…你們說他是不是在躲我啊？」

 

「有嗎？…」夏宇豪完全沒有發現。

 

「可是你不是說想離他遠一點嗎？」邱子軒推了推眼鏡，眼神疑惑地看向王振文。

 

「唉…算了。」.

 

「你先別想那麼多，要是你不想跟你哥講話的話，我的就先借你。」邱子軒從自己的存物櫃裡拿出一本參考書般厚的書。

 

王振文湊到邱子軒身邊嗅了嗅，「學長，宇豪是辣椒味的，那你是什麼味的？」

 

「我…」

 

王振文忽地被一股力量往後拖，跌進一個人的懷裡。

 

那是一個王振文不想掙脫甚至依戀的懷抱。

 

王振武臉色陰沈，緊蹙著眉，右臂從他身後緊緊地圈住王振文，兩個Alpha都被王振武的來勢洶洶所嚇到。他似乎是瞬間忘記Alpha信息素的釋出直接對Omega的影響，王振文被濃烈的清茶味包圍，衝進鼻腔的霸道讓他腰都開始發軟。

 

「呼…」王振文開始喘息，只能任由王振武能緊牽著他的手，將帶離這個地方。

 

「喂！你到底要幹嘛？」

 

王振武並沒有回應他的叫喚，王振文只強忍住貼近他的慾望，甩開了他的手。

 

「你到底怎麼了？…」

 

難道他不知道要跟別的Alpha保持距離嗎？靠得那麼近是要幹嘛？

 

「到底你把我拉出來幹嘛？一句話都不說…我書包還在社辦…我還有事情跟學長他們談，我要回去了。」

 

王振武箝制住他的手腕，逼著他轉頭看向自己。

 

「你不知道自己已經分化了嗎？」

 

「什麼意思？」

 

「我什麼意思？」

 

「算了…」

 

「我知道我分化了，你也不用提醒我，我是一個Omega。」

 

即便是他對自己存在所謂的獨占慾，也只是因為他在自己不清醒的時侯給過臨時標記。就像邱子軒所說的︰一個Alpha對於Omega的絕對佔有慾，是天性，即使與愛情無關。

 

「我…」

 

王振文用力掰開他的桎梏，頭也不回地轉身。

 

他跑回了社辦，抓起書包和那本厚重的書，卻跟夏邱二人告別了。

 

 

獨自走到學校天台，心臟揪痛著、鼻子一酸，無力地跌坐在角落處，他仰起頭咬著下唇，試圖不讓淚水滾落出眼眶。

 

即便是無人看見，他也不想表現得像個脆弱不堪的Omega。

 

光是快被擊垮的那副偽裝，快讓他承受不住了。他用手掌掩蓋住淚眼，抽噎著。

 

他本以為喜歡上自己的哥哥，已經是上天跟他開的最過份的玩笑了。

但事實證明，上帝為你關了一扇門的同時，還會用門夾你的腦子。

 

 

手機在此時響起了，是振武。

 

他掛了電話，還將手機通訊錄裡的「振武」改成「哥哥」，關機了。

 

要是王振武一直都躲著自己，那倒好。現在還讓自己弄清楚了事實，他是知道了自己的信息素能夠吸引王振武的，對，僅僅是信息素而已。

 

自己不再對那個失控的吻留著空白的註釋，王振武是Alpha，自己是Omega，那只是天性，靠他媽的天性！

 

 

王振文在天台逗留了兩個多小時，走的時侯快要九點半了。

 

整所學校都熄燈了，為了節省電源，就只剩下樓梯、地面那層還有微弱的光亮。終於回到家的時侯，已經十點多了，整個人疲乏睏倦，幸虧的是他的眼睛看不出來有哭過的痕跡。

 

 

另一邊，王振武就在客廳如坐針氈地捏著手機，隨著時間一點一點地流逝，心中的不安愈發強烈。直到鑰匙轉動的聲音傳來，王振武直奔到玄關處，迎面而來的是王振文冷淡而略帶訝異的眼神。

 

「怎麼那麼晚？」

 

「不關你的事。」

 

「我會擔心你啊。」

 

「我說了！不用你管。」

 

 

王振文穿過王振武身邊，甩門進房，將書包丟在角落一邊，人則脫力癱軟在床上。

 

 

 

王振武坐在他的房門外，煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，神色痛苦。

 

作為一個哥哥，我真的就那麼失敗嗎？他只是歇盡全力地想保護一個人，為了這個人，他可以克制本能天性、他可以做任何事，只要那是為了振文好、他可以為了永遠都不會失去他，而做好哥哥的本份和親人角色，當個能隨時把他護在身後的哥哥。

 

捧在手里怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了。

 

他已經快搞不清楚他到底要怎麼做？

到底多遠才算是兩人之間的最佳距離？

 

——————————————————————

【16 The Tower 塔】

人總是受限於習慣，當一切沉淪混沌直到無法梳理，高塔突如其來地被雷電擊中毀壞，將那對戀人都震落。

「塔」給人的成長顛覆性的，若能熬過這一關，就將獲得重生。

就在後悔之前，斷了所有的退路，而這個爆發只是為了鋪墊著新的出路。


	8. 【文武】無關你的信息素 8 （ABO)

14 The Temperance 節制

 

 

就在那天的爭執後，王振武依舊會在王振文的身後注視並隨時留意著他的動態，只是他隱藏得更好了，外人看來都以為王振武已經開始厭煩總是熱臉貼他的冷屁股，不再自討沒趣了，平時也冷淡寡言了許多。

 

生活如常，上下課，替學姐處理資料，倒是現在反而是王振文對王振武的態度比前些日子好了許多。

 

他開始會跟王振武搭話，筆記也會問他借，出門也會等他一起，畢竟要重新讓自己適應一對再婚兄弟、不遠不近的關係和距離，他自欺欺人地以為自己的心，也能像改通訊錄的名字一樣簡單地就把「振武」，變成「哥哥」。

 

他不是沒有看見王振武在自己主動跟他說話時，訝異的表情。大概是自己的忽冷忽熱，讓他覺得很奇怪吧。明明前一天還是惡言相對，讓他別管自己，隔天卻拿著課本和習題去請教他…

 

從一開始，他就知道自己很自私，因為自己愛著他的心意，而傷害他、抗拒他對自己的關心；等到自己絕望了，想把他當成哥哥，又突然改變態度…

 

 

 

「王振文同學？」

 

 

一把甜甜的嗓音打斷他的思緒。一個嬌滴滴的女孩擋住了他的去路，身後不遠處還站著一個男生，眼神裡明顯表露出對自己的敵意。

 

「妳⋯妳認識我嗎？」王振文的手指指住自己，問道。

 

聽見他的回答，那個女孩倒抽了一口氣，露出了受傷的表情。

 

「我之前送過東西給你的，你不記得我了嗎？」

 

王振文抓了抓後腦勺，一臉尷尬。

想了想，終於憶起前陣子的確有個送自己禮物的女孩「喔…妳是安南的…」

 

前陣子光是球隊就把他忙得人仰馬翻了，加上段考的複習，他把那次告白的事完全放到一邊兒去了。

 

女孩身後的那個男生，終於按捺不住脾氣，朝他們的方向衝來。

 

他指著王振文的鼻子，瞪了他一眼，說道「妳白痴嗎？他連妳根本是誰都不記得，這樣妳還要喜歡他？」

 

「我說了叫你別跟來！」女孩激動地對他喊道，眼眶開始泛紅。

 

 

搞屁啊？就非得在自己面前上演這一齣嗎？

 

 

 

「振武！！」

 

振武？王振武？！他也在附近嗎？

 

王振文往後一看，果然——王振武正一臉膽心地走過來。

 

叫住他的女孩子是王振武曾經否認過兩人在一起的那個Omega，現在看來根本就是他瞎說的吧！都「振武」、「振武」的叫了。

 

「振文！！」"王振武的Omega" 看到了王振文，兩眼放光地從王振武的身旁走到他身前，臉上很明顯透露出的好感，讓王振文很是疑惑，滿腦問號。

 

這句"振文"叫得親密，那個還站在自己身前的女孩嘴都噘起來了，一副就快要哭出來的樣子。就即將在掉下淚來的一瞬被身旁怒沖沖的男孩牽著手，拖走了。

 

 

 

到底發生什麼事？

 

 

 

「妳怎麼會在這裡？」振武走了上前，皺眉問道。

 

「我在等你們啊…」

 

「振文，你有收到我的禮物嗎？」她一臉興奮地問，眼神一直只黏在王振文的臉上。

 

「禮物？」又是禮物…？

 

「對啊…」女孩看向王振武，後者卻迴避著對方的眼神。

 

「蛤…？」

 

「我等你的答覆喔！就傳訊息給我，幾點都可以喔！」

 

女孩害羞地跑走了，王振文緊盯著身邊一直蹙著眉低著頭的王振武，完全搞不清楚狀況。

 

 

 

 

這到底怎麼回事？自己什麼時侯變成的萬人迷？自己怎麼不知道？

 

 

「禮物？什麼禮物？」

 

王振武別過了頭，心虛地閃避著王振文的目光。王振文見到對方閃爍的眼神，大致上也能猜到了那份所謂的「禮物」哪去了…

 

 

王振武又如何去承認自己背地裡處理過多少送給他的告白禮物、信件…

喔…禮物要是剛好王振文喜歡吃的話，那的確是進了王振文的肚子裡。

 

只是那些信件、聯絡方式…全部被他毀屍滅跡，處理得乾乾淨淨，王振文從未發現，王振武也沒有打算讓他發現自己的佔有慾有多可怕。

 

他會怕。

 

原因是自己很清楚，這非是Alpha的天性，而是王振武愛上了王振文，無關信息素。而王振文，是他的繼弟。

 

 

 

 

 

王振武牽住他的手，帶他找了一處四下無人的空地，讓兩人都能好好說話，不被打擾。

 

 

「所以，我當初以為她是你女朋友的時侯，你為什麼不說？」

 

王振武自始至終都保持沉默，咬著下唇，臉色有些蒼白。

 

「是！你是給過我標記，但那不代表什麼，你也不是我的Alpha！對！我是Omega，我是你弟，但我不是你的所有物…」王振文怒不可遏地朝著他吼著。

 

「我從來就沒有把你當成物品！」

 

「那你為什麼要這麼做？」

 

「一定要說嗎？」

 

「你不說我怎麼知道你在想什麼？！」

 

「你只能是我的！」

 

「所以到頭來你就只是把我當成一個Omega來看待，那樣又有什麼區別…」

 

 

王振武托著他的下巴，用唇封住他未說完的話，完全控制住Alpha的信息素。

 

王振文被他的突襲嚇得全身僵硬，手抵在對方的胸前。王振文愈是想開口反抗，王振武就吻得愈深，舌尖也被吮住了，卻絲毫沒有聞到王振武的清茶香。雖然如此，但這個吻本身就足以讓他雙腿發軟了。

 

他的腰被王振武的左臂制住，全身無法動彈。對方就像想抽乾他肺裡僅存的氧氣，這個令人窒息的熱吻，就算是少了信息素的干擾，也難以承受。

 

王振文不懂得如何接吻換氣，被他吻得幾乎喘不過氣來，奮力地捶打著他的胸口，Omega的信息素同時傾瀉而下。王振武才終於結束了這個吻，不知足地又輕吮了一下他的下唇偷了一個吻，此時二人胸腔上下起伏，大力地喘息著。

 

王振武為了保護他，也不再收斂起自己的信息素，讓其釋出並溫和地安撫著他。

 

兩人相互融合的信息素，微微酸甜且濃烈醇厚。

 

「你對我而言，就只是王振文而已。」王振武深情地用額頭頂著他的前額，說道。

 

「我知道你是我弟，我是你哥。也許這次是我最後一次給你留標記了，我不想你討厭我，以後我不會再越界了。」

 

「你…你是什麼意思？」王振文還是回不過氣來，腦海也混混沌沌的。

 

「我喜歡你，不是哥哥對弟弟的那種喜歡。」王振武一副從容就義的表情，讓王振文看得心裡發慌。

 

「不管你是Beta、Omega，甚至是Alpha，只要你是王振文，我就喜歡。」

 

「…」

 

「所以現在開始，離我愈遠愈好，不要讓我有任何期待，不用刻意跟我說話，不用等我一起出門…」

 

王振武沒有發現自己眼眶所能承載的淚水已到了極限，掉出來了好幾顆在臉頰上劃幾條淚痕，因為忍痛讓對方離開已經耗光他的力氣了。

 

王振文的手不受控地撫上他的臉，輕拭去他的淚後，整個身子撞進他懷裡，摟住對方的腰際。

 

「如果那樣你就會不喜歡我嗎？」

 

「我不知道…」

 

「那我要黏緊一點…」王振文的吻印在他的肩上，輕聲地訴說。

 

「我喜歡你，也不是弟弟對哥哥的那種喜歡，是忌妒你的Omega的那種喜歡，對不起，沒有辦法把你當成自己哥哥；對不起，現在才把你最喜歡的排球還給你。」王振文的聲音在顫抖，極力隱藏著的哭腔讓王振武心疼不已的同時，欣喜若狂地用雙臂回應著他的擁抱，一個吻落在了他的髮上。

 

王振武臉上無法克制的笑容，心情激動地緊抱住他，仿如擁抱住了全世界。

 

"誰說他最喜歡的是排球？明明他最喜歡的是王振文。"

 

——————————————————————

 

「振武，你去叫一下振文起床，不是回去上課嗎今天？」

 

「今天不用上課，讓他多睡一會兒吧，可以晚點出門，今天只是回學校特訓而已，晚上7點左右就結束了。」王振武一邊咬著吐司，一邊說道。

 

「難得今天我和爸爸放假，他中午就回來了，要不要今晚我們到外面去吃？明天我們又得去一趟日本，那邊的工作還沒結束呢⋯」

 

「好啊，我跟振文講，今晚的聚餐活動就不去了。」

 

「你們有活動啊今晚？」

 

「老師說請客，不過我跟老師說一聲就好，沒關係的。」

 

「不好吧，這樣太不給老師面子了。你們還是去跟朋友們一起去玩吧，我跟你爸爸今晚二人世界。晚一點回來也沒關係，照顧振文喔！你也知道他⋯」

 

「我會的，放心。」

 

「哎喲我兒子怎麼又乖又長得帥，真的是吼⋯」媽媽捏著大兒子的臉，感嘆道。

 

「媽⋯我又不是小孩子，別總捏我臉啦⋯」王振武抗議，但還是任由媽媽的手在他臉上來去肆虐。

 

「什麼不是小孩子，你們在我們眼裡永遠都是小孩子。對了！那樣我也要去一趟超市，今晚給你爸爸做燒羊排！」

 

王振武忍俊不禁，問「該不會你趁我們不在家才煮好料吧？」

 

「啊你不是說自己不是小孩子？幼稚！」媽媽指著兒子的鼻尖，笑道。

 

「好啦，我叫醒振文，也差不多要出門了。」

 

「去吧，我也要出去買菜了，你們吃完了就放著，我再回來收拾。」

 

 

——————————————————————

 

「振文？」王振武叩了叩王振文房間的門，見他未有任何回應，便推門進去了。

 

「振文？起床了。」

 

「我不要…再五分鐘…」床上的人迷迷糊糊地回應著。

 

「可是媽做了早餐喔。」王振武的手輕撫著他的亂髮。

 

「再五分鐘就好…」

 

王振文賴床的這個老毛病再次重現江湖，兩人互訴了心意後沒幾天，振文就已經再次開啟十級生活殘障模式，變本加厲地依賴著王振武，畢竟有人肉鬧鐘嘛，不用白不用。

 

王振武在他的嘴角印了一個吻，「起床啦…」被偷親的人挺起身子，瞇著眼睛回親了一個。

 

「再五分鐘！」王振文偷笑地轉過去背對著他。王振武知道他醒了，只是想賴在床上，這也算是弟弟可愛的小撒嬌吧？

 

王振武笑著，朝他的耳尖吹了吹氣，被騷擾的人咯咯地笑個沒完，耳根也紅了起來。

 

「癢…」王振文笑個不停，用手摀住了被吹氣的耳朵，卻摀不住隱隱約約的癢意。

 

「起床刷牙了，快點…」

 

王振武替他準備好了洗漱用品。王振文一邊刷著牙，一邊盯著鏡子裡的那個替自己整理著亂髮的人，王振武突然眺著眉看了過來，和鏡子的自己裡對上了目光，王振文下意識地躲開了眼神，下一秒卻被溫柔地捧著臉，偷了一個吻。

 

王振武沾了滿嘴的牙膏泡沬，還傻傻地笑了笑呆掉的王振文。

 

王振文反應過來，指著鏡子爆笑了出來「哈哈哈…你幹嘛？你看你！…你還笑…」

而微涼的指尖卻在替王振武輕輕擦去泡沬。

 

——————————————————————

【14 The Temperance 節制】

節制所表現的融合，是精神層面上的，雙方都因為這種融合而跨出原來的格局，提升到更高的位置。

 

就如同牌中的天使手拿著的兩杯液體，相互混合，濡染了對方的特質，雙方都相互接受、並協調成更好的自己。


	9. 【文武】無關你的信息素 9 （ABO)

8 The strength力量

說到他們父母兩個都是Beta的好處，那可多了去了，也只能說「Beta總是少瞧了AO之間的絕對吸引力。」

 

兩兄弟的父母又出差去了，要知道這倆個工作狂就算是在家的時間也是少之又少。據他們說是公司會讓忙完了這次的差事後，放他們年假兼且有獎勵旅遊福利。

 

對於王振文分化成Omega這件事，王振武這個乖寶寶、好哥哥形象讓父母二人都非常放心將弟弟交給他照顧，當然事實也是如此，論照顧王振文飲食起居，又有誰能比得上王振武上心呢？

 

進肚子的必須是營養健康美味的，雖然有時候會因為王振文賴著他、死都要吃零食而放棄堅持。

 

遲到？不存在的，雖然有時侯王振文也會賴床不願起來而耽誤個五分鐘十分鐘，而要急著出門，在路上吃早餐。

 

衣服洗好掠乾後，王振武都會一件一件疊好後，放到王振文的衣櫥裡，雖然王振文總愛穿的卻是他的衣服。

 

不過這都在王振武把王振文寵上天的前提下，故也沒什麼大問題，倒是有一點，王振文對於他哥實在不怎麼滿意。

 

王振武總是在心裡考慮了許多，一旦涉及到他，王振武就會把他自己列在考量的最後順位。

 

 

王振文曾經詢問過，也討論過"發情期"的這個問題，心裡還是有些不解。

Alpha對自己認定的Omega，不是佔有慾很強嗎？難道就沒有衝動，想「標記」自己嗎？尤其是在他分化的那後時間，王振武幾乎是對他的信息素無動於哀，想到這裡更讓他介意。

 

 

王振武手拿著ABO百科，坐在弟弟房裡的書桌前，耐心地跟他解釋著那些冗長的章章節節。

 

「那這個呢？」

 

「發情期的週期長短視乎Omega的腺體內信息素發泌…」

 

「那週期長短的意思就是說有可能會一個月一次，也有可能會三個月一次？那我不是隨時都準備要發情…？」

 

「其實在分化一段時間後，腺體的分泌就會穩定下來，當然也有過分泌異常的案例。你看這裡，『Omega若當分化後半年以上，發情週期仍處於不穩定狀態，基於是腺體分泌異常或腺體堵塞的原因，請立即求診。』」

 

「哦…」那這段時間他的發情期不就會反反覆覆地，不知何時來何時去？

 

「不過只要你有隨身攜帶抑制噴劑和鎮靜噴劑，基本上是可以解決了初期的不穩定問題。不過，要是濫用抑制劑的話，也會產生副作用。」

 

「那如果，一個Omega被完全標記了，那發情期的誘發就只會針對那一個標記自己的Alpha信息素嗎？」王振文挑眉，好奇地問道。

 

「你可以這麼說。」王振武答道。

 

「那你們Alpha也會有類似發情期這種東西嗎？」他咬著筆，一臉好奇地盯著王振武，眼神裡不知在興奮個什麼勁兒。

 

「有啊Alpha也會有易感期，不過週期會比Omega長，不過就算不是在易感期內，也會因受到Omega影響而誘發出來。」

 

「也是噴抑制劑？」

 

「也有內服的，平日裡吃內服的就夠了。」

 

「那你抽屜裡的那一盒是什麼？」

 

「那…那個⋯」

 

「那個是針劑⋯」王振武不知自己的表情有多心虛，暗暗在心裡倒抽一口氣才回答道。

 

那時候他根本不知道王振文對自己的想法，就怕多踏出去一步，會親手催毀了他對自己的信任和關係。

 

「要用到注射的話，那就是得發生突發狀況才會用到吧⋯那個就是你們的特效啊？」

 

「對。」王振武極力保持自然的語氣回答。

 

「我聽宇豪說，一天如果打超過一劑，有可能會器官衰竭。」

 

 

王振武不自覺地咬著下唇，指尖在輕捏著書中關於Omega發情期那一頁的書角。

 

上一次王振武的這個表情的出現，是因為他被發現瞞住自己將給他的情書都銷毀了。

夏宇豪有些刻意的跟自己提起過，Alpha特效抑制劑的劑量使用要很小心，他也沒想到是這個意思⋯

 

 

王振文微眯著眼，眼神追逐著王振武逃避的目光。

 

 

「你老實跟我說，我分化的那幾天在家裡你打過幾針了？」

 

王振武吞了吞口水，「我⋯」

 

「你要是不說我自己去數⋯」他有看到盒子上有寫份量，平時沒必要的話王振武應該也不太需要用到特效，所以算一算少了多少就知道了。

 

「七針。」

 

「四天七針？！」

 

「嗯⋯」

 

他是不要命了嗎？

 

 

儘管心裡有些生氣，但王振文明白他這麼做的心情。

他的那番告白讓他知道，王振武以前的隱忍和沉默，和自己的感情是一樣的。都是因為太在乎了，在乎到，害怕要是自己踏出了那一步就會跨過了兄弟的界線，又擔心著自己做的每件事怕會洩露了內心的秘密，加上兩人的第二性別的相互吸引，令王振武走的每一步更是戰戰兢兢。

 

 

從前的他或許會看不明白，但現在他知道了。

 

 

王振文深吸了一口氣，跨坐王振武大腿上，手圈住他的脖子，眼神認真且堅定。

 

「你會標記我嗎？」

 

王振武驚得睜大了眼，但手還是下意識的攬住他的腰，怕他會摔下去。

 

「嗯？」

 

王振文的眼神清澈而飽含深情，像是在尋找他心底深藏的所有秘密。

 

「我想慎重一點，我很認真，不管對你還是對我們的關係。」王振武的手捧著他的臉，手指在輕輕挲撫過他臉頰。

 

聽了王振武的這番話讓他的眼眸泛起薄薄的水霧，笑著湊了上去給他啾了一個，正想分開時，他的唇卻被一股力量按著後頸，兩人的唇又黏在一起了。

 

王振武的吻很溫柔又有一點點霸道，不用多久就讓王振文意亂情迷的軟了腰，他還未熟練如何去控制信息素，只要王振武稍稍有點親密一點的舉動，都會讓王振文本能地釋出微弱的信息素。

 

空氣中飄散著微酸的檸檬味滲著清悠的茶香，王振武輕吮著他的下唇，舌頭探了進去。

 

王振文能感受到他胯下的反應，微硬頂著股間，兩人耳尖都因為熱吻而泛紅。他的手在王振文的腰間來回游移，引來他忍不住微微輕顫，一聲悶哼在喉嚨深處逸出，王振武就在這個緊要的關頭輕輕地推開了懷裡人。

 

 

「我會等你長大。」他輕喘地說道。

 

王振文點了點頭，把頭擱在他肩頭上，輕嗅著他溫和的氣味「…要是我的發情期到了，你敢再像上次那樣，你就死定了。」

 

王振武勾唇一笑，輕吻著他的髮旋。

 

「好。」

 

 

 

王振文為了能夠和王振武讀同一所大學，本來成績中上的他也開始發奮向上了，就算王振武在課堂上不太需要作筆記，但還是幫王振文記下許多考試重點，在自己的書上畫畫寫寫的。

 

「嘩，你哥真的是…」夏宇豪搶過著王振文的筆記，翻了翻後感嘆道。

 

「還來啦…」王振文拿他手上的東西搶回來。

 

「還說我不良少年變熱血排少，你自己還不是一樣？」

 

「這是作為一個學生的本份，你呢？你的腎可還健康？」

 

「我…」夏宇豪氣得搶過他的桌上的書，差點一把拍在他頭上，可是被王振武的手擋下來了。

 

「你們！！」

 

王振文得意地朝他扮了個鬼臉，王振武寵溺的眼神盯著他，笑了笑。

 

「我墨鏡呢！？」

 

「你的子軒學長不是幫你做字卡嗎？下星期都要段考了，要是考不好，你的腎就真的保不了了。」王振文說道。

 

「放學後我不跟你們走了，學長說今天跟幫我特訓。」夏宇豪的臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容。

 

「你可以笑得再白痴一點。」王振文鄙視的眼神瞟了他一眼。

 

「要你管？」

 

「別打擾我複習，學習讓我快樂！」王振文埋頭不再理他。

 

 

 

 

王振文和王振武現在下課便是訓練場和圖書館兩邊跑，每個星期三天訓練，三天複習，星期天才能真正地休息。放學回家後兩人都累癱在沙發上互看，茶香溫和地在空氣中瀰漫，包圍著王振文。

 

「你先洗澡啦…」

 

王振文因為王振武的信息素而整個人放鬆了下來，隨手抓了個抱枕丟到他懷裡，說話的聲音裡能聽得出來他的疲倦。

 

「振文，振武？」王母從廚房裡走出來，便見沙發上的那兩個馬鈴薯，振文躺在振武的大腿上，振武輕撥著振文的頭髮，明明兩人的互動並沒有太過親密，卻宛如情侶。

 

「還是我先洗吧，媽我先去洗澡了。」

 

王振文一下子彈坐了起來，去自己的房間拿換洗衣物。

 

「喔…好。」王母本以為這兩兄弟的感情好，可是當他看見振武望向振文的眼神時，心裡閃過一絲疑慮。

 

「在煮什麼？好香啊？」王振武站了起來，一邊走到廚房一邊問道。

 

「蛤？喔…在煮咖哩燉牛肉，還有煲了湯。待會就可以吃了…」

 

「好，那我拿碗筷。」

 

「好。」

 

 

在飯桌上，王母問起學校的近況，王振武告訴她因為下星期的段考，排球隊的訓練會暫停一周，考完試之後會有集訓。

 

「那麼忙啊？不過…不會荒廢作業就好。」

 

「嗯，我也在幫振文補習，不用擔心。」

 

「對啊，我們下課後都去圖書館欸。」王振文嚼一嚼嘴裡的牛肉，半邊臉都鼓了起來。

 

「你慢點吃…一開始你跟我說要回去參加排球隊，我跟把拔就只擔心你們高中課業會比以前多，怕你們應付不過來。」

 

「不會啦，哥超厲害的好不好。」

 

王振文的話引得王振武一笑，「這麼挺我啊？」

 

「我成績都靠你了，不挺你挺誰啊？」

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

【8 The strength力量】

 

力量，這張牌的力指的並非蠻力，以柔制剛的智慧和心中的堅韌，擁有勇氣，並深信自己一定會成功，和等待的耐心。就如牌中凶猛的獅子，被堅毅溫柔的女子所馴服。

牌中暗示已累積足夠力量去應付人生，但也不適宜躁進。

 

女子頭上有無限的符號，更是代表著力量是無窮無盡且持續穩定的。


	10. 【文武】無關你的信息素 10 （ABO)

Two of Cups 聖杯．2

 

 

"人有三樣東西是無法隱瞞的，咳嗽、窮困和愛情。"

 

 

王父難得放假便約了朋友到外頭下館子，十點多才回到家，見兩個兒子都不在客廳，便回房洗澡去了。洗漱完畢後見妻子坐在梳妝台前，朝臉上塗抹著保養品，蹙著眉神色若有所思。

 

「怎麼啦？」王父的雙手在妻子的肩上揉了揉，替她輕輕地按摩著。

 

「你會覺得振武和振文…他們怪怪的嗎？」她在鏡子裡看著自家老公，問道。

 

「什麼怪怪的？」他困惑地回道。

 

「就是…我也不知道怎麼說…就是他們雖然是兩兄弟，可是…」

 

「可是什麼？」

 

「你不覺得，就算是兩兄弟，他們兩個也太黏了一點？…我這樣問會有點奇怪嗎？」

 

「兄弟倆感情挺好的啊？怎麼？你吃兒子的醋喔？」王父作為一個男Beta，對於這一方面的事情還真的不怎麼敏感，倒是認為是老婆多想了。

 

「哎喲算了算了…」

 

王父從背後圈著自家老婆，安撫著說道「我知道，你是擔心這兩個孩子。可是當年我們在一起的時候，兩個孩子都是相處得好好的，也常黏在一起啊，妳也沒覺得什麼奇怪不奇怪的啊？」

 

「我也覺得是我想太多了，沒事，睡吧…」

 

王母拍了拍圈住自己的那雙手，決定不再胡思亂想了。

 

「打掃家裡真的比上班還累啊…」

 

 

 

王振文在這次的段考裡取得了前所未有的進步，不再是徘徊合格線以上的分數，好幾個科目分數明顯都提升了不少。

 

王振文攥著剛發來的試卷，頭卻往後轉瞟了瞟坐在自己後面的王振武，一臉驕傲地挑著眉，顯示給他看試卷角落上的紅色數字。

 

王振武看著弟弟，笑得比王振文都還要開心，可明明自己的分數比他高了一大截。剛收到試卷時還是癱著一張臉，老師還以爲王振武沒拿到滿分而心情失落，暗自在心裡替他婉惜了一把，戲多到感動的淚水都要飆出來了。

 

夏宇豪對那兩個戀愛中的傻子，搖了搖頭嘆息，念叨了一句：白痴。然後看著自己的分數，後面的尾巴翹得老高了，心裡盤算著待會怎麼去向邱子軒討獎勵，嘴角都快咧到太陽穴了，傻氣的絲毫沒有Alpha該有的霸氣樣兒。

 

 

"玫瑰是紅色的，紫羅蘭是藍色的；戀愛中的人都是白痴，都是白痴。"

 

 

 

夏宇豪他們三人順利通過考試，周末的排球隊集訓活動如常舉行，大家約在體育館門口，待人齊了才進去。

 

夏宇豪八卦地拉開了王振文旅行袋的拉鍊，往裡面瞧了瞧。

 

「你真的就只拿幾套衣服，抑制劑帶了沒？…」

 

「啊！我沒帶！！怎麼辦？！」王振文抓著夏宇豪的肩，邊甩邊驚呼道。

 

站在他身旁的王振武在他頭上輕揉了揉「我幫你帶了。」

 

王振文抓著左胸前襟「還好還好！我還想著要回家去拿了。」

 

王振文還未習慣自己Omega的身分，總是會忘記要隨身攜帶藥劑，可王振武作為一個弟控兼男友，又怎麼會忘帶如此重要的東西？

 

 

在排球隊裡有五個Alpha，除了王振武、夏宇豪邱子軒，將夏宇豪招攬進隊的賀承恩還有陳家均，對於還未能完全控制信息素的王振文而言，對Alpha信息素的感知是非常敏感的，即便是分化早且平日裡將信息素控制良好的Alpha，在劇烈運動和密集的訓練過程，也容易不自覺地釋放出微微帶攻擊性的信息素。

 

所以，王振武收拾的第一樣東西就是王振文的內服抑制劑以及噴劑。

 

他不能讓王振文有任何危險，就在臨出門前還把他按在牆角給了他一個臨時標記，當中裡面有多少佔便宜的心思就只有他自己知道了。

 

 

夏宇豪沒好氣地轉過頭，選擇無視這對總是發出強光閃瞎人的好友，目光轉而尋著學長的身影。

 

「我還是不太習慣要帶這東西，我還是有點懷念還是個Beta的日子。」王振文甩了甩頭，感嘆道。

 

王振武其實也知道王振文的分化對他來說也算是一種打擊，人們常給Omega這個身分貼標籤，說是繁衍的工具、天生的弱者。

 

儘管Omega平權運動一直在進行著，法律給予的保障、社會地位已經有了很大改善，但"Omega屬於弱勢群體"的偏見仍舊存在。

 

王振文的性子他又怎會不了解？看見好友受欺負，不管自己打架有多遜都會第一時間挺身而出；好友因為犯了校規而被處分勒令退學，便跟著一起轉到同一所學校；好友因為別人的為難還遭受斥責，立刻站出來為他辯護。

 

然而王振文卻分化成別人眼中弱小、需要被保護的Omega，他又該多難接受這個事實？

 

他自尊心強，重義氣又好勝且不顧後果，這樣的王振文卻還是讓他迷戀不已，他的每一個缺點都是組成他的一部分，也都是他可愛的地方。王振武樂意替他收拾爛攤子，甚至享受著被斥責後，王振文瞅著自己心疼的眼神。

 

「明明就不是你的錯⋯是我⋯」小時侯在王振武替王振文頂下闖禍的責任後，受了父母的呵責，王振文總是噙著淚，滿臉委屈又強忍不讓淚水吧嗒吧嗒的流，就像被罵的人是他一樣。

 

王振武也總是摸著他的頭，對他說「我是哥哥，我當然要保護你啊⋯」

 

王振文每次聽到這個答案都一頭撞在哥哥的懷裡，讓淚水肆意流著，濕了王振武的衣服就直至把它當成是衛生紙，王振武也不氣不怒，只是拍拍抽泣著的弟弟的後背，給他順氣。

 

 

王振武想成為王振文唯一依賴的人，卻又希望他能夠堅強，矛盾，卻是事實。

 

他暗暗在心底慶幸著王振文分化成Omega，能夠在他身上留下屬於自己的印記，讓一切覬覦他的人都知道，王振文是屬於王振武的。雖說每個人都是獨立個體，可是誰又不曾有過那麼一個極為渴望，心裡盼望有一天能夠完全擁有的人呢？

 

 

在2017年的統計裡顯示，世界人口達到75億，茫茫的七十五億裡，他們相知、相訴、相知，最後陷入相愛。

所以，王振武和王振文的相遇，既是偶然又是必然。

 

 

夏宇豪還是沒找著邱子軒，回過頭，又見王振武滿載愛意的眼神，正盯著王振文翻找自己的包。

 

「真的受不了你們兩個欸。」夏宇豪翻了一個白眼。

 

「我又幹嘛了？我在找我的藥又惹你夏大少不開心啊？」王振文不解地道。

 

「你看。」夏宇豪挑起下巴示意他看王振武。

 

王振文和王振武就這樣互盯了幾秒，嘴型在詢問著對方。

 

"他又怎麼了？"

 

"我也不知道。"

 

王振武搭著他的肩，唇邊是常掛的微笑。

 

夏宇豪現在只要一靠近王振文，就會嗅到淡淡融合過清茶香的Omega信息素，表示虐狗乃犯法行為，切勿模仿。

 

 

集訓的訓練計劃是由中中老師和經理邱子軒制定的，無疑是高強度和密集的地獄式訓練，畢竟聯賽在即，再不加緊鍛鍊體能和技巧，別說前一屆的八強，就是能否進到複賽都是問題。上一屆的聯賽，志弘有邱子軒這個最佳主攻手的戰力以及跟同樣實力不遜的賀承恩一起配合出來的默契，打進了八強，若不是邱子軒出現十字韌帶嚴重拉傷，或許上年的成績能打進四強也說不定。

 

這是他跟賀承恩的最後一次機會了，他必須更投入，並讓大家的實力有明顯的提升和改善。

 

在整個高中生涯裡，排球對他們而言，不再只是一項運動，而是願意為之奮鬥、沸騰的夢想。雖然每個隊員都會念叨著非人的魔鬼訓練有多辛苦多難熬，卻沒有誰產生放棄的念頭，尤其是王振武。

 

重拾排球的感覺很不一樣，王振武很是懷念從前手能碰到球的觸感。

 

自打王振文自薦加入排球隊後，只站在場上記錄的王振文就能看得出，王振武對排球的熱愛不比邱子軒或者在場的任何人少，更加認為當初加入排球隊的決定是沒錯的。

 

而在球場外的王振文即便是不上場比賽，也正為著愛人和大家的夢想付出心思和支持。

 

——————————————————————

【Two of Cups 聖杯．2】

 

牌中並列站立的兩人，表情愉悅放鬆，各舉一個聖杯，能代表著平等而雙方主動付出的狀態。

 

關係處於平等、且有互相扶持的意味，兩人之間濃厚的吸引力。屬於沒有壓力的狀態，但亦需時間的催化。


	11. 【文武】無關你的信息素 11 （ABO)

18 The Moon 月亮

 

 

集訓攏共就四天時間，隊員們在體育館裡過夜，就只能找一間比較空曠的房間鋪上墊子睡覺。

 

「你睡哪？」王振文問道。

 

「這邊吧，比較近廁所。」夏宇豪回應道，目光在尋找著訓練完結後就沒了縱影的學長。

 

「那我睡你隔壁。」說完便在他身邊的位置鋪上自己的墊子。

 

「幹嘛？你想我被你哥殺啊？怕他信息素熏不死我是吧？」

 

「是他自己不肯跟我睡一起的好不好⋯」

 

「怎麼可能？」夏宇豪表情很是吃驚，看到王振武正在拿著墊子朝自己的方向走來。

 

就說吧，怎麼可能？

 

 

王振武當著他們倆的面，將王振文的墊子推離了一個床位，給自己鋪了一個位子則隔在這對好友的中間。

 

‘振武的臉看起來臭臭的，不是個好兆頭。’夏宇豪求生欲極強，將自己的位置搬得更遠了。

 

「一起去洗澡。」

 

「蛤？」

 

王振文的臉瞬間紅如滴血，手被王振武牽住，王振武把弟弟的換洗衣服和毛巾也一併放在防水包裡。

王振武帶著他進了同一個隔間，掛好了東西後，把王振文壓在門板上。

 

「為什麼要睡夏宇豪旁邊？」

 

「平時在家我跟你說一起睡的時侯，你自己說不要的。」

 

的確，王振武多次拒絕弟弟的這個要求。打自他分化後，王振武便不敢像從前那樣和王振文抱在一塊睡覺，他不相信自己能有那麼強自控力，擁著一個心愛的人，而不動邪念。尤其自己的愛人是一個對Alpha而言極具吸引力的Omega。

 

「因為我怕。」王振武擁抱著他，在他耳旁說道。

 

王振文推開他，不滿的說道「怕什麼？我又不會吃了你！而且我睡姿也沒…」

 

「我怕我會。」

 

 

「我不希望因為一時衝動，就標記了你。」

 

「我魅力這麼大喔？…」王振文挑眉，偷笑地問道。

 

王振武只盯著他勾起的唇一言未發，直到王振文被盯得有些尷尬了，沐浴間門口傳來吵雜的喧鬧聲。

 

「我要最裡面的那間，你們都別跟我搶！」

 

「陳家均！！敬老尊賢你懂不懂啊你？！」

 

「學長…哪有你這樣的啊？」

 

「什麼？你有意見喔？」一聽就知道是我們的賀大隊長在欺負學弟。

 

「勁揚，你洗比較慢，讓我先洗，我很快的。」

 

「欸…你又知道我洗澡很慢喔，哎喲快一點啦…」

 

王振文屏著氣，心虛地不敢出一丁點的聲音。

 

王振武湊上前唇靠在他耳畔，用氣音耳語「別怕，我先出去，你洗完就出來吧，自然一點，他們不知道的，而且我們又沒做什麼。」

 

王振文睜大著眼，看向眼前這個人。

剛剛自己是被調戲了嗎？

 

 

他揪住王振武的衣服領口，在他唇上親了一個。

 

「出去吧。」王振文用得意的眼神瞥了他一眼，轉過身去。

 

王振武笑著搖了搖頭，開門後見外面並沒有人，便神色自然地走了出去。

 

團欺江勁揚可憐兮兮地坐在墊子上，嘴噘得老高了。

 

「學長，你也搶不到澡間喔？」江勁揚問道。

 

「對啊。」

 

「厚⋯我現在全身都又臭又黏的。」

 

「他們應該很快就好了吧。」王振武笑了笑，安慰道。

 

果然不久後，一群人便吵吵嚷嚷的出來了，可是王振文卻還沒見人影，王振武便和江勁揚並肩走進沐浴間。

 

王振文也剛洗完澡從隔間裡出來，拎著換下來的衣服，頭髮也被沾濕了少許，王振武拿起他肩上的毛巾幫他擦乾頭髮，照顧王振文的習慣性動作如同呼吸一般自然。

 

「有哥哥真好。」江勁揚一邊感嘆著，一邊走進淋浴間。

 

王振文水靈靈的眼睛盯著那個替自己細心擦拭著頭髮的人，「好啦，你先去洗吧，我自己擦。」

 

「好，你先到外面等我。」王振武輕輕捏著他的臉頰，笑道。

 

「我又不是小孩子，別總是捏我臉好不好？」雖然在抱怨著，但王振文也並未反抗他的親昵舉動。

 

「先出去吧。」王振武摸了摸他的頭，王振文抱著衣服瞪了他一眼後便出去了。

 

 

王振文坐在墊子上 整理著床鋪的時侯，突然目光瞥到了角落，王振武的旅行袋露出來一個白色藥包，他抽了出來看了看藥包背面，也沒看出個所以然來了。

 

「欸，宇豪…」王振文叫喚道。

 

「怎麼了？」夏宇豪轉過頭去，應道。

 

「你看這個，你知道是什麼藥嗎？」他把藥包遞給夏宇豪，問道。

 

夏宇豪把他手上的東西接了過去「我看看…」

 

「這是振武的。」

 

「這個…我也不太清楚…」夏宇豪眼神閃爍著，抓了抓頭髮，把藥遞了回去。

 

王振文瞇著眼，半信半疑地看著他。

 

「你還是問你哥吧，我也不知道。」夏宇豪四處張望，似乎是在找什麼人。

 

「我…有事找學長，你剛剛有見到他嗎？」

 

「沒看到欸，應該還在球場吧？你也就只會整天黏著你的子軒學長…」王振文忍不住吐槽了一下。

 

「你還真的好意思說我啊，王振文同學，在說別人的時侯你該先看你自己。」夏宇豪指著他的鼻子，說道。

 

「你在找學長嗎？我剛在沐浴間看到他。」王振武不知何時從王振文身後冒了出來，嚇了他一大跳。

 

「喔好，謝啦。」夏宇豪聞言後便往球場的方向走去，經過王振武身旁的時侯，在他耳邊跟他悄聲說了幾句。

 

"啪啪啪啪啪！"

 

賀承恩拍了拍手，示意大家都看過去。

 

「大家早點睡吧！明天還有更恐怖的訓練等著我們，抓緊時間休息了啊！關燈關燈關燈…」

 

小甲應了一聲，去滅了燈，周圍都暗了下來。大家經過了何中中老師的地獄式訓練而幾乎體力透支，累得只差沒碰到墊子就秒睡了。

 

「頭髮都乾了嗎？」王振武輕聲地問，摸了摸他的頭髮。

 

「乾了。」王振文背過手去，將藥藏在身後。

 

「睡吧睡吧，你該累了吧！」他從包裡翻找毛巾的同時，偷偷地將藥塞了回去。

 

王振文把摺好的毛巾擺在王振武的墊子上，王振武設好了鬧鐘後也躺下了。他們都拉開了睡袋的拉鏈，讓其攤開變成兩條被子，王振武心裡嫌著兩人中間隔著的距離遠，手臂一伸，把王振文撈進懷裡。王振文的臉就這樣栽在他的頸前，滾燙的呼吸打在脖子上，每每都極似是種無言的誘惑。

 

「你…抱太緊了。」悶聲從下方傳來。

 

「會嗎？」

 

「我也就是說說而已。」王振文用力的抱著他的腰，回道。

 

不久後，兩人平緩悠長的呼吸聲在一片寧靜中傳出，在安穩的擁抱裡沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

鍛鍊行程排得緊湊，感覺時間也過得比上課快了許多。

 

就在大家正休息的時侯，何中中跟他們宣布了一個好消息：仁和高中的友誼賽，並安排在集訓的最後一天作為結尾，除了希望能透過友誼賽汲取真正的上場經驗，也能驗證一下這幾天的密集式訓練的成效和成果。

 

然而，在這次的比賽，王振武的表現明顯有拖後腿的跡象，完全沒有平時訓練時該有的水準。

 

直到下半場，邱子軒讓江勁揚頂替王振武的位置，換下了黃色球服後，王振武在場外旁的座位上休息。要是仔細看的話，甚至能發現他的四肢都有些微微的顫抖。

 

——————————————————————

【18 The Moon 月亮】

這是一張有關「隱藏」的牌，被困在心中的憂慮和對未知的恐懼，讓人無法發揮真正的實力。

無暗則無光，人在出生後的那一瞬，就注定面對未知，無法逃避。

同時，這張牌亦有欺瞞的意味。


	12. 【文武】無關你的信息素 12 （ABO)

Eight of Coins 錢幣﹐8

 

 

何中中叉著腰走到王振武身前，問道「怎麼回事啊？」

 

「對不起，是我沒休息好。」王振武坐直了身子，回道。

 

「要是你不能專心的話，在開始之前就該告訴我們。」

 

「抱歉。」何中中見王振武愧疚的神色和誠心的道歉，頓時也無法責備下去。

 

「我只是希望每個球員都可以認真的看待每一次比賽，如果你狀況不好，老師也不希望你勉強自己的身體上場，這樣很容易受傷。」

 

「知道了，我會注意的，抱歉。」

 

 

「你還好嗎？」夏宇豪也被中中老師剛換了下來，他從那箱運動飲料中掏了一瓶給王振武遞了過去，坐在他身旁的位置「不舒服嗎？」

 

「我沒事。」

 

夏宇豪有些擔心的眼神盯著他，「你藥也不能這樣當飯吃吧？」

 

「我也沒辦法，我易感期要來了。」

 

夏宇豪困惑地問道「是因為振文剛分化嗎？可是你們不是在一起了嗎？」

 

「你也知道我們的關係…」王振武的目光看向在站在比分板隔壁的弟弟。

 

「可是你這樣強行把它壓下來，你能撐多久？欸，現在不像以前，你別忘了你們已經在一起了。」夏宇豪善意地提醒道。

 

「先熬過這一次再說吧。」說完，王振武喝了幾口手上的飲料。

 

「你自己看你的手。」夏宇豪指著他止不住顫抖的手，說道。

 

「先別告訴振文，我不想他擔心。」

 

「…可以。」

「我暫時不會告訴他。」王振武明白他的言下之意是說『要是你要是再繼續服這個劑量，為了你的健康我還是會直接讓振文來治你。』

 

王振武苦笑「謝啦。」

 

「都是兄弟，謝什麼謝啊？」

 

那天的比賽，面對著那倆強勢的雙胞胎和平均實力也不錯的仁和，明顯有幾個隊員都有些心不在焉的志弘，後者毫無懸念輸了。

 

比賽結束後，顯然結果讓大家極為失落，邱子軒見他們一副挫敗到不行的樣子，便勉勵大家幾句。「⋯⋯沒關係，我們這次雖然是輸了，可是也知道了我們球隊的進步空間還有很多。」

 

「大家可能一開始都不太了解仁和的實力跟底細，輕敵了，不用因為一次落敗的經驗就太過沮喪，我們會在聯賽的時候討回來！」

 

「好了好了，就地解散吧，這幾天大家都累了，早點回去吧。」何中中老師說道，「王振武，結束之後早點回去休息知道嗎？」

 

「我知道了，謝謝教練。」

 

「好了，就地解散！！」

 

王振文擔心的眼神就沒從王振武身上離開過，他當然留意到他哥的不尋常，本來倚在王振武身上的他，先起身把他哥拉了起來，手背撫上他的前額，說道「是不是不舒服？」

 

「我還好⋯」

 

眼前的人靈動有神的眼眸裡卻仍然載滿了擔憂，他總是會一次又一次的被迷倒。王振武牽起他的手，把他帶到一處四下無人的地方，王振文還沒搞清楚狀況，便被捧著臉劈頭蓋臉的一陣狂吻，吻得他暈頭轉向。

 

就在他感覺快不能呼吸，王振文稍微推開了一點，眼神迷離、輕喘地問「是不是…因為我又沒控制好信息素…」

 

「不是。」王振武還是盯著他的唇。

 

「那你為什麼突然就把我拉到這裡來？」

 

「不為什麼。」王振武環抱著他，肆意地嗅著對方身上獨有的氣味。熱戀中情人的親昵氛圍，總是讓人身心都愉悅滿足，儘管他極力去壓抑著靠近的慾望，卻仍是徒然。

 

 

 

集訓過後，基於這次比賽的慘敗，何中中老師給大家都訂了一個新的訓練計劃和日程，甚至比集訓的強度更要人命且密集。

 

不過邱子軒和賀承恩已經高三了，段考後除了要顧上聯賽更要分出心力對付學測。邱子軒的成績根本沒有指望指考的需要，若是學測考得順利直接就能進到自己志願前三的大學。

 

王振文到社辦找他就是要向他取經的，他沒自信能只靠學測就考上跟他哥同一所大學，便想問問邱子軒作為高三學長的意見。

 

「其實最主要還是要看你自己的發展方向。因為除了選大學以外，還是要看那所大學的科目入學的標準。」

 

「這個我哥也跟我說過，我就是想問問我的第二性別，有沒有什麼科目會不適合我⋯」

 

「誰說Alpha、Beta能做到的，Omega就做不到？……不過…你不像是會問這種問題的人啊。」

 

「我也不知道，可能我還是對我的第二性別還是有種很陌生的感覺吧，總覺得被綁手綁腳的…」王振文的眼神不知飄到哪裡去了。

 

「我不是想打探你的隱私，可是你哥應該不是這種人吧？」

 

「哪種人？」

 

「你不是你覺得自己被綁手綁腳的？」

 

「哎喲不是啦，就是……Alpha是不是易感期都特別容易被Omega吸引？」

 

「理論上來說，是。」

 

「那會不會有一種抑制劑是…像藍色的，就圓的那種，就是專門用來壓制易感期的那段時間。」

 

「有啊，你說的那種應該是特效抑制劑的一種，屬於短期服用藥物。」

 

「短…短期？為什麼？」王振文聽出了他話裡的重點。

 

「你知道抑制劑這種東西是有一定副作用的，特別是易感期，濫用的話對身體會有所損害。」

 

王振文眉心皺得能夾死蒼蠅，心裡在琢磨著這幾天，王振武在身體接觸上似乎都在有意無意地躲著自己，一開始以為只是自己敏感了，原來…

 

王振文拍桌而起，他的反應讓邱子軒嚇了一大跳。

 

「喂，你幹嘛？」

 

"分明就警告過你了，還敢瞞著我！！"

 

「去找人算帳！」

 

就在王振文走出社辦，剛好電話響起，他一看來電顯示，簡直氣不打一處來。

 

「喂？振文，我…」

 

「你在哪？」王振文打斷他的話，說道。

 

「我在練球場啊？怎麼了？」

 

「我現在去找你，別走開。」王振文掛掉了電話，直奔訓練場。但似乎他忘了自己的體力有多不濟，加上Omega激素分泌導致他體能狀況愈來愈差了。在他終於找到王振武的時侯，整個人都快喘不過氣來了，他彎着腰手撐在膝蓋，才堪堪能支撐著身體不倒在地上。

 

「怎麼還跑來了？還好嗎？」王振武的手撫在他背上給他順順氣。

 

「我…呼……我有話…要……要對你說…呼」

 

王振武見他依然是一副快窒息的模樣，手臂越過他腿彎，把人一下子抱了起來。

 

什麼玩意兒？

 

「你把我⋯放下來！」本來就半炸毛狀態的王振文徹底被激怒了。

 

王振武把他抱到球場外的休息櫈上，手輕輕地替他擦去額間冒出的薄汗。

 

「你怎麼了？」

 

「你……你是不是易感期到了？…呼…」王振文單刀直入地問道。

 

「是…」王振武心虛地閃避著對方的眼神，可他不想實在騙眼前的這個人。

 

王振文揮開他的手「那你是因為這樣所以這幾天都在躲我？」

 

「我…沒有在躲你。我們還是一起上下課啊…」

 

怎料，王振文一下子撲在他身上，王振武下意識便去接住了他，下一秒卻全身僵硬地推開了王振文。

 

「你還說你沒躲我。」王振文無力的一拳，捶在了王振武胸前，他不想讓王振武看見自己難堪又委屈的眼神，只能低下頭去。

 

「我只是怕我會控制不好我自己。」王振武回道。

 

王振文低下頭去，卻發現王振武垂下的手在輕顫著，他抓起了他的手，眼眶驀地一紅。

 

「你不是答應過我嗎？」王振武不知該如何回應他的質問，他知道振文知道的話會很生氣，但比起這個他更不希望自己因為敵不過天性，腦袋發熱不顧兩人的立場就完全標記了他，但最重要的是：他不想因為衝動而傷了振文。

 

他知道這些日子，自己對抑制劑的依賴已經快達到了極限，一旦放任了心裡壓抑許久、如同洪水猛獸般的慾望，他最心愛的人最終會因他而受傷。

 

「你說過你要等，可是…我也喜歡你啊，我不知道你是認為我將來會後悔，還是……你在猶豫我們到底有沒有未來…」

 

王振武有些不知所措，「我沒有…只是再給我一點時間，好嗎？」

——————————————————————

【Eight of Coins 錢幣﹐8】

 

有著土元素極致、勤奮地專注在自己的目標的特質。但雖然真心投入，卻容易忽略了對方的感受。

 

精緻化的過程讓未來更可觀，可目標以外的事情不是必然要犧牲的。


	13. 【文武】無關你的信息素 13 （ABO)

Queen of Pentacle 錢幣皇后

 

「我沒有逼你做什麼啊，我只是想要一個答案。你會永久標記我嗎？」

 

「我只是不想傷害你！」

 

「所以就算你答應過我，也還是一直嗑那些藥，那我…是不是我也要離你遠一點？」

 

「現在要是我什麼都不管，什麼都不顧就標記了你，這樣對你公平嗎？」

 

王振文明瞭他話裡的意思，他又怎會不懂兩人之間的關係是建立在兄弟這個基礎上，本就已經夠一言難盡了，現在自己更是分化成Omega，情況更是前所未有的複雜。

 

「…」王振文沉默不語，只是低著頭盯著鞋尖。

 

王振武上前，輕按對方的後頸，額頂著額說道「我從來就沒想過放棄，更別說讓你…有後悔的機會。真的，再給我一點點時間，好不好？我知道你是擔心我，我不會再亂吃藥了，我答應你。」

 

王振文推開了他一點，眼神無比認真，直直盯著他。

 

「你把你的藥全部都交給我，要是你再敢騙我……」

 

「好，都歸你管。」

王振武的雙手圈緊了王振文，鼻間充斥著酸酸甜甜的檸檬香，滿足的深吸了一口氣後心跳又開始加速，王振武艱難地稍微推開了懷裡的人。

 

王振文一怔，困惑又無辜的眼神看向他，見王振武咬著下唇一臉憋屈的表情，忍不住噗嗤一聲笑了出來。

 

「抱也不行？」

 

王振武又吸了一口氣，不爭氣地搖了搖頭。

 

「這個呢？」王振文挑眉，忍不住勾起了嘴角，手在他面前恍了恍。

 

王振武牽起他的手，直接扣上去十指交纏。

 

 

 

「今天要練什麼？」王振文把玩著緊緊牽住的那隻長了薄繭的手，漫不經心地問著。

 

「體能。」

 

「那我筆記本你有帶嗎？」

 

「在我書包裡。」

 

那本傳說中的筆記本，是王振文用作記錄王振武的練習進度的，詳盡到何小小這個球賽現任經理都想跟他請教了。那是國中時期下課後，等哥哥練習時養成的小習慣。有時侯他發起悶來直接睡在球場外的休息櫈上，為免再次發生一覺醒來，一堆人像解剖外星人一樣圍著自己，他只好找點事情做，打發打發時間。

 

「體能是吧，好！熱身了嗎？」

 

「還沒。我才剛換衣服。」

 

「那好，先跑個十圈吧。」

 

「好。」王振武聽到指令後便馬上執行。

 

「仰臥起坐，10次一組，做四組，我幫你壓腿。」

 

王振武躺在墊子上，等著弟弟的準備好姿勢，「好，開始。」

 

 

突然腦海裡一個惡作劇的想法湧了上來，他故意趁著王振武躺下去的時侯往前湊了湊，王振武沒發現一下子撞了上去，門牙直直地搕在王振文的唇上。

 

「嘶！！！！！——」

 

「啊！！！」

 

「你那麼大力幹嘛啦…」

 

「你沒事吧？痛嗎？我看看…」王振武管不上自己，連忙查看著眼前被搕疼了嘴唇的弟弟。

 

王振文惡狠狠地瞪了他一眼，「沒事啦，木頭！」

 

王振武還是不放心，反覆地看了又看，見他真的沒搕出傷口來，才肯繼續訓練。

 

「第二組，1，2，3…」

 

 

這一次，學習能力極強的王振武現學現用地主動湊了上去，偷得了一個、兩個、三個…十個吻。

 

王振文抿唇偷笑道「抱就不行，親就可以喔？」

 

王振武堅信沉默是金這個真理，接著做他的仰臥起坐。

 

「一組一個，不能再多了。」

 

王振文摀著自己的嘴，數著王振武做的次數，腦袋瓜卻盤算著每種訓練都能為自己謀福利的可行性。

 

鍛鍊結束後，王振武一邊做著拉伸一邊問道「今晚想吃什麼？」

 

「家樓下好像了一家新的餐廳，好像很不錯。」

 

「好啊。」

 

「你換好衣服我們就回去，我都餓翻了。」

 

 

王振武走到書包前，在裡邊掏出一袋餅乾，撕開了包裝袋遞給王振文才繼續做拉伸動作。

 

「宇豪要一起去嗎？」

 

「那傢伙怎麼可能會去啊！」王振文一邊嚼著餅乾，一邊吐槽道。

 

「他們不是說今天下課後到社辦溫習功課嗎？」

 

「你說的是談情說愛，順便溫習功課。他就淨會跟他的子軒學長你儂我儂，哪有時間理我們啊？切！就知道派我狗糧…」

 

王振武依舊是靜靜地微笑著，聽著他說話。

 

「上次我約夏姓少女去看復仇者3，他怎麼說的？他跟我扯什麼要沉迷在書海，學習使他快樂！什麼鬼？！還是不是邱子軒跟他約好去他家，重色輕友！」

 

「所以你上次才跟我說要看電影。」王振武頭上瞬間頂著三條黑線。

 

「我本來就想三個人一起去看的，搞到最後就我們兩個。」

 

「只有我們兩個不好嗎？」

 

「你說呢？」王振文憤憤地瞪了他一眼「浪費錢！」

 

 

那一天，他們看了兩場同樣的電影，人家是作為真正的漫威粉，看第二遍是為了要發掘更多隱藏的彩蛋和細節，他們兩個是因為第一次進場看根本無法專心。

 

開播後王振文就感覺到有一道視線一直在盯著他看，眼角餘光瞥到了原凶原來就是王振武，他看的壓根兒就不是屏幕而是自己。

 

「可…可不可以別盯著我看啊！」王振武看明瞭了他弟弟害羞的表情，便移開了目光，盡力地專注在電影上，但昏暗的環境卻更加引起他窺看的慾望，沒多久又重新把目光放在弟弟好看的側臉上，。

 

他從進場前就牽著的那隻手，正輕輕撫娑著王振文的手背。「你別騷擾我看電影好不好？」

 

「我沒有啊。」王振武無辜的語氣讓王振文很是無奈，翻了一個白眼，試圖用"曉之以理"的方式，低聲在他耳旁說道「這部電影鋪墊了十年，你認真一點看電影好嗎？」

 

「我很認真啊。」

 

王振文放棄掙扎，視線轉回屏幕，這又花生省魔術啦？怎麼又死了一個？

 

"還有這個劃位又是怎麼回事？" 他們坐的位置就在最後一排，離出口最遠的座位。

 

「你別弄我手啦，很癢欸。」

 

王振武卻在緊緊的盯著他一動一動的唇瓣，似是在引誘他去嚐嚐它們的味道。

 

他沒有猶豫太久，輕托起他的下巴，捧著他的就吻上去，王振文發現自己也不太想推開，就順著他去了。

 

這就是他們看了兩次的原因。

 

 

兩人用過餐後，漫步在回家的那條慢跑小徑上。王振武一隻手背著兩個書包，另一隻與王振文十指交扣著。

 

王振文摸了摸吃飽後脹起來的肚皮，滿足地喟嘆。

 

倏地，王振武的電話響起，他看了一眼來電顯示，便接了起來。

 

「喂？媽，你回台灣了嗎？」

 

——————————————————————

【Queen of Pentacle 錢幣皇后】

 

土與水元素的相容，內斂且溫和的特質讓人安心。

 

認定對象後，絕不逃避責任。


	14. 【文武】無關你的信息素 14 （ABO)

Seven of Coins 錢幣 ‧ 7 

 

「你們不是後天才回來嗎？」王振武有些驚訝，問道。

 

「工作提前結束了，就早些回來啦。」電話的另一頭，母親的聲音裡絲毫聽不出來剛下飛機後的疲累。

 

「這麼突然，你都沒告訴我們，我們可以去接機啊。」

 

「你們下課就早點回去休息，我們很快就回來了。你們吃飯了嗎？」

 

「吃了，剛在外面吃完，現在跟振文一起回去。」

 

「那好吧。我們也上計程車了，很快就回來了。」

 

「是媽嗎？」王振文探頭好奇著是誰的來電。

 

「對，他們剛回台北。」王振武把電話拿開了一點，對王振文說道。

 

「你們路上小心，好…拜拜。」

 

「他們說工作結束了就早點回來了。」王振武看他一臉疑問，說道。

 

王振文踢了踢腳邊的小石子，說道「然後過兩天又不知道去哪裡出差了，暑假的旅行都不知道去不去得成。」

 

 

王振武摸了摸他的頭，「總會有機會的，要是他們又有工作，就我帶你去啊。」

 

「就我們兩個？」王振文的眼神明顯亮了一下。

 

「台南應該可以吧…」王振武忍不住去逗一逗弟弟。

 

「台南！那也算旅行啊？」王振文臉上表情皺成一團，嫌棄地回道。

 

「台中？」

 

「你怎麼不說西門町一日遊？嗯？」王振文明明亮亮的眼睛刻意地貶巴了兩下，問道。

 

「我也不知道西門町能逛一整天啊，也可以啊。」王振武忍俊不禁，答道。

 

他翻了翻白眼，「西門町你就一個人逛吧。」

 

王振文擺出了那張招牌的敷衍的笑臉，畢竟不鬧鬧點小脾氣就不是王振文了。

 

「那你想去哪？」

 

「不去了，我還是回家溫習溫習功課洗洗睡吧，你呢？不是去西門町嗎？要去參觀哪些景點呢？」王振文佯裝欲甩開牽著自己的手。

 

「幹嘛？生氣喔？」王振武溫和的笑容和眼神，在昏暗的街燈下顯得格外刺眼，他撇過頭去，裝模作樣地搖了搖頭「超氣的。」

 

王振武笑著攬過他的肩，在他的髮上印了一個吻。

 

 

他們到家不久後，兩人父母也回來了，拖著兩大箱行李，一路上舟車勞頓，王振武也貼心地為爸媽放好了洗澡水，讓他們一回到家就可以好好的泡個澡，消除疲勞。

 

王振武在王振文的房間替他收拾著衣櫃，王振文則在書桌前跟作業拚鬥著，他哥給他準備了另外的溫習材料和題目，一邊疊著衣服，一邊等著王振文做不會的地方就主動問他。

 

等到振文的作業都完成後，已經到十點多快十一點了。父母在半掩門外的對話聲，似是在討論下次出差的時間地點。

 

王振文說是因為王振武前科累累，他要親眼監看著王振武吃藥。

 

便在他面前吞了藥，見王振文煞有介事的表情，忍不住在他額前印了一個吻。

 

「晚安吻？」王振文笑問道。

 

「晚安。」

 

「好吧，就看在你那麼聽話的份兒上，就由你了。」

 

王振武等著王振文睡下了，正想回到自己的房間，在弟弟的房門外和站了不知多久的母親撞了個正著。

 

「媽？」王振武有一瞬慌了心神。

 

「振文睡了嗎？」

 

他斂去心虛，強裝慎定，說道「嗯，剛睡。」

 

王母的表情很是複雜，欲言又止的望向兒子。不敢去明言戳破可是渴望著真相。

 

 

「媽…？」

 

她很了解兒子的性子，能輕易辨認得出來剛才那一瞬的慌張和閃躲的眼神是因為心虛。

 

「媽⋯我能跟你談談嗎？」

 

既然早晚都要讓他們知道，王振武選擇主動跟他們坦白。

 

「下次吧，剛下飛機，你爸爸跟我想先睡了。」

 

王母投以勉強的笑容，她不確定自己能承受得了接下來兒子想對自己說的事實。

 

「媽⋯」

 

以往的每一次，王振武的母親下了飛機回家後，為了不讓他們覺得自己被忽略，洗完澡後做的事情永遠不是休息，而是整理放著紀念品和禮物，要送兩個兒子。

 

他心裡知道媽媽是在逃避，卻令他想要坦白的決定更堅定。

 

「媽，我真的有話想跟妳說。」

 

「你閉嘴！」王母壓低了聲音，胸口因為氣憤上下起伏，王振武被吼得一縮，呆怔了好幾秒。

 

她試圖找回冷靜，可是這個衝擊實在是大得讓人無法在短時間裡消化得了。

 

王振武見她深吸了幾口氣後，忍不住低喊了一句「媽…」

 

 

他明白母親大概也是心裡多多少少是看出了自己跟振文的事情，不然反應不會如此激烈。

 

王母把兒子拉到離臥間最遠的廚房裡，可質問的話仍舊堵在喉嚨深處，她眼利地瞥見兒子因緊張而按住輕顫的雙手，他還試圖隱藏在身後。

 

「你說…」

 

「媽，我喜歡振文。」她的心臟漏了一拍，呼吸變得更加急促。

 

「他是你弟弟，你喜歡他是好事啊。」王母擠出一個勉強的笑容，宛如在說服著自己，喃喃的說道。她用顫抖的手替自己倒了杯水，灌了幾口。

 

「我對振文，不是對弟弟的那種喜歡。」

 

「你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？！為什麼是振文？是因為他是Omega嗎？」王母的杯子倒了，滾落到水槽中。

 

「不是…在他還沒分化之前我…」王振武的自白被打斷了。

 

「夠了——好，我知道了。」 王母勉強地撐著洗手台，「所以你們…」

 

「沒有。」

 

「你確定？醫生有跟我說過Alpha很容易衝動就…」

 

「沒有，我有用抑制劑控制住，你不用擔心…」

 

「抑制劑？」「對，而且這段時間我們也是睡在自己的房間的。」

 

「兒子，你的身體還好吧？」

 

「我沒事啊？」王振武反而在被問到這個問題時，卻心虛地閃躲著她的眼神。

 

「你的醫生也有跟我說過，你用抑制劑如果不按照指示的話，對你的身體不好的。」

 

「我知道，可是我…」

 

王母的雙眼對焦在水槽裡的水杯上，突然轉開了話題，問道「你們在一起多久了？」

 

「沒多久…」王振武能感覺到自己的手心正在冒汗。

 

「沒多久是多久？」

 

「在他分化後半個月到現在。」他知道這個答案聽起來十足像是一個Alpha純粹因為慾望而暫時沖昏了頭腦。

 

「你真的確定這不是因為振文的分化，你才突然覺得自己喜歡他。」

 

「我知道，你擔心我們是因為AO之間的吸引，才會這麼做。可是我…我知道我對他的感覺，不只是這樣而已。」

 

「那振文呢？你怎麼知道他就不是因為你是Alpha，所以才會…被信息素吸引？」

 

「……我…」王振武咬著唇無言以對，母親道出了曾深藏在心底疑問。

王母見他有些動搖，心裡不捨兒子眼底在一瞬間掠過的複雜與失落。她拍了拍兒子的肩膀，自己也需要時間去消化這件已經發生的事，軟了語氣說道。

 

「先去休息吧，很晚了，你們明天還要上學。」

 

王振武卻抱著她，就似回到小時侯在她面前撒嬌淘氣的模樣。子女總是在母親面前才表現出最孩子氣的一面，即便是作為Alpha的王振武也是如此。

 

「我知道了，媽…對不起。」

 

這句道歉卻讓王母紅了眼眶。

 

——————————————————————

【Seven of Coins 錢幣﹐7 】

 

做好踏進下一階段的準備，這張牌就像是一張關於未來的藍圖，

 

卻未至於高枕無憂，畢竟人生不都是要冒點風險？


	15. 【文武】無關你的信息素 15 （ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一條補鏈，因為15章被咬著不放，  
> 死老夫！

【文武】無關你的信息素 15 （ABO)

18 The Moon 月亮

王母徹夜未眠，滿腦子都是大兒子對她坦白的傾訴。她在腦海裡描繪了他們的無數個未來，自己不是Alpha或者Omega，自然不會擁有腺體，可是她卻非常明白這小小的器官對這兩個性別的人，造成多大的影響。

 

不論是職場還是早年在唸書的階段，就見識了不少第二性別雙向的吸引力。她害怕兩個兒子的關係是建基於「信息素」的互相吸引，要是到頭來發現其中一人發現自己對對方根本不存在所謂的愛情，還要為了自己與振文父親再婚的事實從此被貼上兄弟亂倫的標籤…

 

作為兩個孩子的母親，又怎麼可能不為他們而作打算、擔憂呢？

 

「怎麼了？昨晚睡不好啊？」王父看見妻子的眼裡困倦和泛紅的眼眶，關心地問道。

 

她又該如何告訴丈夫這個事實？

 

王母想了想，還是搖了搖頭，回道「沒事，還有早會要開呢。今天早點出門吧。」

 

 

父母都出門後，兩兄弟也吃完了早餐，收拾好東西準備上學。在回學校的路上，兩人各自牽著迷彩背包一邊的帶子，王振文跟他並肩的走在他身邊，王振武卻忍不住總是想起昨晚母親問自己的問題。

 

「振武？…你有在聽我說話嗎？」

 

「啊？…對…對不起，我在想事情。…」

 

王振武深吸了一口氣，鼓起勇氣地道出心底的疑問。

 

「振文，我可以…問你一個問題嗎？」

 

「你想問就問啊，幹嘛吞吞吐吐的？」

 

「你…為什麼會喜歡我？」

 

「蛤？…所以你都在想這些？」王振文一臉疑惑地看著王振武。他想不到他哥也問這種只有夏姓少女才會問得出口的蠢問題。

 

王振武只是看著他，沉默不語。  
多難得的一個逗哥哥的機會，他又怎麼可能會放過？

 

「這是…一個好問題…」王振文忍住不笑，裝模作樣地回道「可能因為你…很呆，嗯…木頭又遲鈍…還有…」他一根手指一根手指地數著「喔對了，你還是個Alpha！」

 

「這個回答還滿意嗎？」王振文挑眉問道。

聽到了他開玩笑般的回答，王振武苦笑地摸了摸他的頭。

 

「你真的不要跟宇豪玩得那麼近了，少女心都被他激發出來了。」

 

夏宇豪出神鬼沒地從兩人身後冒出來，「欸！你又在跟你哥在講我什麼壞話啊？」

 

「我沒啊！我陳述事實而已，不算講壞話。」

 

「你這個長舌夫！」

 

夏宇豪勾住王振文的脖子，「我說你的學長怎麼就沒嫌棄過你啊…」

 

「甲賽(台語：吃屎)啦你！」

 

 

王振武這天總是心不在焉的，就連吃午餐的時侯，也沒搭上什麼話。

 

若是只是因為信息素的原因，才讓振文產生了喜歡自己的錯覺，那是不是一切就能說通了？

 

自打王振文分化以後，他對自己的態度的轉變，甚至在剛分化後在家的那天，他因為腺體的影響主動親了自己。那也單單只是因為信息素而已？

 

自己對弟弟坦白的那天，自己極力克制的信息素，不就是為了不讓王振文受到Alpha信息素的影響？  
他從來就沒希望過，振文會回應他的感情。而且到最後，為了保護他而釋出信息素。那答應自己的告白呢？也是因為Omega對Alpha的臣服嗎？

 

 

王振武一整天都在胡思亂想著，直到放學的時侯，王振武跟王振文在教室裡看見了窗外的大雨淋漓，兩人卻因為沒帶傘而暫時回不了家。  
王振文伸出手，手心接著雨水，撇了撇嘴把手又收了回去。

 

「振文…」

 

「嗯？」王振文漫不經心地回了一聲。

 

「我想說…你要不要再想想？」王振武吞吞吐吐地問道。

 

「想什麼？」

 

兩人的視線對上，可是王振武卻閃躲了他的目光。

 

「想想…到底要不要跟我在一起？」

 

「…蛤？什麼意思啊？我們不是已經在一起了嗎？」王振文滿臉疑惑，問道。

 

「我是說你要不要再想想…你是不是真的喜歡我。」

 

「…你到底是怎麼回事啊？你是在懷疑什麼啊？」王振文心裡的一股怒氣竄出。

 

「我…」

 

「你在懷疑我是不是真的喜歡你？還是你自己想退縮了？」

 

「我只是在想，會不會你剛分化，有可能搞混了你自己的感情，所以我想讓你再考慮清楚…」

 

「搞混我自己的感情…？其實你不用跟我扯這些有的沒的！說到底你就是連自己想分手都不敢跟我說，還扯什麼AO…」

 

「分手？我不是想跟你分手，我只是希望你可以好好地想清楚…」

 

「想清楚什麼？！所以你是在懷疑我是個Omega，就只是想找個Alpha，喔！剛好我哥是Alpha，就隨便跟你過了是這樣嗎？我還沒到那麼糟糕的地步！！」

 

「我…」

 

「你不用再我了…我知道，你是覺得我連最基本的分辨能力都沒有的小屁孩，對！你是哥哥，你最成熟了！」王振文咬著牙說完後，便抄起自己的背包，頭也不回地衝出教室。

 

「振文，外面下著雨！你要去哪？！」

 

「我不用你管！！」

 

"我到底在說什麼？？為什麼總會惹他生氣呢？"

 

 

王振文氣得一股腦兒衝到操場外，順手牽走了晾傘架上的其中一把就撐走了。

 

"混蛋！考慮？考慮你妹啦！要想清楚的是你自己吧！尼瑪我喜歡你喜歡了三年，還要我考慮！當我是白痴嗎？！"

 

 

 

「振文！！振文！」王振武的聲音從身後傳來，讓王振文加快了腳步。

 

「振文！你先聽我說好不好？我真的不是想跟你分手！」

 

他驀然停下了腳步，卻並沒有往回看。

 

「對不起！可是我真的沒有覺得你是小孩子，我只是沒什麼自信…」

 

王振文終究還是轉過身去，被雨水淋得制服濕答答的王振武站在他幾米以外的距離，看著他不敢再走近一步，就像怕會把自己嚇跑了似的，還是心疼著他冒著雨的挽留。

 

「你是白痴嗎？」王振文朝他大喊，撐著傘朝他走去。

 

「我只是想不明白你為什麼會喜歡我…」

 

王振文以為自己才是在這段感情裡不自信的那個。在剛開始的時侯，那個自己暗戀了好幾年的完美哥哥對自己說，他的心情跟自己是一樣的時侯，他也覺得一切像是在作夢一樣。他也曾害怕兩人的開始只是因為王振武是Alpha，而他是個Omega。

 

然而，當王振武的眼睛裡映著他，一次又一次地告訴自己，他不願意標記自己的原因，王振文心裡就有了答案。

 

——王振武對他們之間的一切都無比認真，而且無關信息素的吸引。

 

 

可是他卻一直像從前的那個小屁孩弟弟一樣，只懂得在他身邊耍渾撒嬌，始終沒告訴過王振武自己的喜歡。

 

「對不起，你可不可以不要生我的氣？」王振武因為濕透了身子而微微發抖。

 

王振文卻像替他感到委屈一樣，眼淚直直地往下掉。他盯著雨傘的把手，道「從國三開始我就知道自己喜歡你了，我喜歡了你三年。分化成Omega我是很不習慣，也覺得那種生活很麻煩，可是我也很開心，因為我那時候覺得，我們的可能性是不是就大了一點？我知道我就是個又不會照顧人，衝動又很小孩子脾氣…」

 

王振文吸了吸鼻子，繼續說道「可是我很清楚我自己在做什麼，不用考慮我也知道我對你的感情，不是對一個Alpha、更不是對哥哥的那種喜歡。」

 

王振武為了他的話而心動不已，也不懂自己為什麼要蠢到去懷疑他的感情？

 

王振文卻仍在流淚，這可把王振武給心疼壞了「對不起…你不要哭了…我……」他有些手足無措，被雨水淋濕的雙手在王振文的臉上輕輕擦著，卻弄得更狼狽了，因為他渾身也沒有一個地方不是潮溼的。

 

王振文隨便地擦了擦淚濕的臉，「先回去啦，你都濕透了，回家洗個熱水澡，要是你感冒了還要我照顧你！」

——————————————————————

【18 The Moon 月亮】

不安與誤會，被一個名為恐懼的籠子困住，  
沒有黑暗就沒有光明  
克服了對答案的未知，迷惘將不再束縛，迎來內心的平靜。


	16. 【文武】無關你的信息素 16 （ABO)

19 The Sun 太陽

 

「你趕快去洗澡，我去泡杯熱牛奶給你。」

 

王振文拎起王振武背著的書包，朝他的房間走去，卻被王振武抱了個滿懷。

 

「欸，你幹嘛？」王振文驚呼道，背上傳來濕冷的觸感激得猛地一顫，他溫熱的呼吸噴在他的頸脖上。王振武一個輕柔的吻落在了他的肩上，不再壓抑著自己的信息素，溫厚的茶香將愛人包圍，讓王振文有種安心到永遠不想離開這個懷抱的感覺。

 

「振武！你怎麼全身都濕了啊？」王父倏地從房間走出來，抬起頭看見兩個兒子，愣了一愣。

 

「我…」王振武在聽見父親的喊叫，嚇了一跳，卻沒有鬆開懷裡的人，卻被弟弟拉開了手。

 

「你快去啦，不怕感冒啊？」

 

王振武擔心地看向他「可是我……」

 

「快去。」王振文推了他一把，堅定的眼神在催促著他。王振武快步地房間拿換洗衣物，到浴間洗個熱水澡。

 

 

王振文放下了手上的背包到沙發上，轉過身面對王父，「爸。」

 

王父許久沒看見兒子如此認真的表情，這個孩子總是一副吊兒郎當的樣子，讓他都快忘了自己的兒子已經長那麼大了。

 

他對兒子的性格清楚得很，看起來總是一副漫不經心的樣子，可是對重要的人或者事，卻異常的執著，誰都坳不過，但也代表著他的在乎。

 

自己常年不在家，為了工作而對孩子疏忽和虧欠實在太多。儘管作為一個父親，他很失職，可是就算他是不及格的父親，也沒遲鈍到連兩個孩子之間的微妙氣圍都完全感受不出來。

 

「你跟我來。」

 

王振文撓了撓後腦勺，表情有些疑惑地看著父親「蛤？」

 

「蛤什麼蛤？跟我進來。」

 

「哦。」

 

王振文跟著王父進到書房，一進門王父便讓王振文先坐下，他只能在一旁的沙發上如坐針氈，等著父親開口質問。

 

「說吧，你們兩個發生什麼事了？」

 

「爸，」王振文吞了吞口水，繼續說道「我…我…我跟振武…」

 

王父倒抽了一口氣「…你們什麼時侯開始？」

 

 

父親的反應沒有他想像中的那麼…歇斯底里，他本以為他爸最起碼也會怒斥自己一番，再逼著兩人分開，怎料他居然會這麼冷靜。

 

「我分化後不久，可是我們不是因為這個才在一起…」

 

「振文，我知道在你小的時候，我就很少在家。就算是跟你媽媽再婚之後陪你的時間也不多，都是振武在照顧你的。你從小就依賴振武，黏他黏得跟口香糖似的，不過振武對你那麼好，所以我也很放心。」

 

「…」

 

當然王父不是看不出來，只是作為父母的難免會有一種自欺欺人的想法：再等等可能就各自交男女朋友了，可能只是我們想太多，兩兄弟只是感情好而已，不是想像中的那樣…

 

在綁架事件發生的時侯，振文當年還只是國二，王父看著大兒子坐在病床旁邊，抓緊弟弟的手，並向承諾著以後要照顧振文一輩子。

 

他也相信他的承諾。只是當時他以為振武是基於對弟弟的疼愛和愧疚。

可是事情已經發展到這個地步，他又怎麼再去騙自己說，那只是兩個兒子之間的兄弟之情？

 

「只是…不管是對你媽還是我，都不會那麼容易就接受你們在一起…尤其是你們都分化了之後，我不希望你們會做出一些會讓你們自己後悔的事情。」王父認真的眼神裡帶著絲毫的嚴厲，這讓王振文更想為兩人的關係辯解清楚。

 

「我們還沒有到那個地步…而且我們也很清楚自己在做什麼，也沒有想過你跟媽可以這麼輕易就接受，可是振武跟我都是認真的…」

 

「就是因為我知道你們兩個是認真的才更難接受，要是你們把AO之間的吸引力，錯把它當成了你們自以為的愛情，那到時侯你跟振武…還能當家人嗎？」

 

「爸！我從國三就知道自己喜歡振武了，那時侯我不是Omega！！我就只是喜歡他而已！為什麼你可以跟你喜歡的人在一起，我就不可以？」

王振文衝口而出的這句話，在他說出來的那一瞬就後悔了。

 

 

王父被他的話堵得喉嚨也發疼，他以為至今兒子都無法釋懷他跟振武的母親再婚「如果你那時侯有告訴我…我再婚會讓你那麼難受，我…」

 

「你就會不跟她結婚嗎？」

 

「我…」

 

「我只是…很想我媽而已…」王振文哽咽地回道。

 

「振文…」王父心裡知道當年他選擇了再婚，對兒子來說要承受的不只是要叫另一個陌生人做媽，還有必須真正地接受自己的母親已經不在人世的事實。

 

「而且…雖然我那時侯還小，可是我也知道你們在一起的時侯…你才會笑得比較多…」王振文狼狽地用手擦去忍不住掉下的淚。

王父沒想到他當年對他的虧欠和傷害比自己想像中的還要多得多。

 

 

就算是他現在只是想保護孩子，他也不能確定「保護」會不會是另一種傷害。

因為人也永遠不能完全地體會到另一個人的感受和想法。

 

 

 

孩子都終會脫離父母的庇蔭，走向自己的道路。

 

父母固然都希望孩子的人生能夠一帆風順，他們都害怕自己的孩子會受傷，可又怎麼能因為怕孩子搕著碰著就先砌起圍欄困住他們呢？怎麼能忘記孩子也是獨立的個體，會有自己的想法，自己的感受…

 

振文因為他能過得比較快樂，而接受一個新的母親；

作為父親的他卻因為兩人有名無實的兄弟關係而制肘著他們的交往。

 

那他是不是也在阻礙著孩子的幸福？

 

 

王父深吸了一口氣，表情卻是平靜的。

 

「振文，你們都長大了，要知道不論是什麼事情，你們都要為了自己的選擇負起責任，不能因為一時衝動…以後覺得後悔了，就想逃避。」

 

「爸…」王振文的淚還在眼眶打轉，他直直地看著父親。

 

「要是你們真的知道了自己想要的是什麼，不管你們的決定是什麼，我可能做到尊重你們的選擇。」

 

「爸…我」王振文哭著鼻子，嗓音微抖地道。

 

「不過，你們兩個在成年之前，都不可以有親密行為，這個你們應該都懂。」

 

 

父子之間是很難說「愛」這個字的，因為都以為對方會清楚明白，而總是吝嗇如此簡單的一句話，面對著愈親密的人愈是如此。

 

 

 

 

 

王振武覺得父親很可能已經發現了他們的關係了，不過他這次因為振文的堅持而不能擋在弟弟的身前，他也知道振文也會想保護作為戀人的自己。

 

他沖了一個戰鬥澡，頭髮還沒擦就走出澡室，到處找著弟弟的縱影，沒找著，卻發現書房的門是關著的。他站在門外沒多久，門便從裡面被打開了。

 

「振文！？」

 

王振文差點撞在他懷裡，「嗚靠！」

 

王父蹙著眉輕拍了拍他的頭，讓他注意自己的言辭。

 

被嚇到的王振文看見頂著一頭濕髮不擦、滑落的水珠不斷滴在地板也完全沒發現的哥哥，問「你…你洗好啦？」

 

「嗯，洗好了。」王振武回道。

 

王父開口叮嚀著「要是作業都做完了就早點睡吧，尤其是你振武，剛淋了雨早點休息，不要感冒了。」

 

「我知道了。」

 

「去吧。」王父向他們揮了揮手，讓他們該回房間的回房間，該去洗澡的去洗澡。

 

 

 

空氣中瀰漫著怪異和尷尬的氣氛，兄弟兩人拿了自己的背包便各自回到自己的房間。

 

一關上了門，王振文一下子癱軟在床上，王振武則是心急地翻出自己的手機打給弟弟，王振文也似乎預料到他會打來，沒響多久就接了起來。

 

「振文？」

 

「嗯？」

 

「剛才，爸怎麼說？」王振武緊張地抓著大腿，抖個不停。

 

「什麼說什麼？」

 

現在王振文雖然紅著眼眶，但心情好得很，心裡也莫名地安穩而平靜。

 

「就是剛剛爸看見了我們…」

 

王振文克制不住想要試探地說著「我們也沒幹嘛啊，你緊張什麼？怕他發現啊？」

 

「你剛才眼睛也紅紅的，我以為爸跟你說了些什麼，你才哭了。」

 

電話的另一邊沒了聲音，差點讓王振武以為弟弟掛了電話。

 

 

 

王振文卻忽然叫了他的名字「振武。」

 

「嗯？」

 

「就是…爸知道…我們在一起的事情了。」

 

「那他沒罵你吧？！我去跟他解釋…」

 

王振文故意曲解他的話，偷偷地吸了吸鼻子，說道「解釋什麼？解釋我們沒有在一起喔？」

 

「我會試著讓他們接受我們在一起。」

 

王振文按捺不住笑意，在他看不見的地方咧開嘴笑了，整個人滾到床的另一邊。

「他跟我說，他會尊重我們的決定。」

 

聽到了這個消息，王振武很是訝異，他原本還以為最難熬過的那一關，將會是與繼父坦承他們倆的關係，他更不敢奢望一開始就能得到父親的支持。

 

「只是我有點擔心媽那邊…」弟弟的語氣有些悶悶的。

 

「她會理解我們的，相信我。」

 

「嗯。」

 

王振文想起王振武剛才淋雨發顫的樣子，連忙站了起來，說道「啊對了！我先去泡杯牛奶給你，你等我一下。」說完便掛了電話。

 

——————————————————————

【18 The Sun 太陽】

 

19作為一個躍升的數字，

更能說明太陽牌順遂的階段，或者是面對一場新的挑戰

它能說明因曾經歷過的種種風雨，都已經得到了好的結果

 

亦是提醒著：曾花費過許多努力爭取的，若是得到了

更是需要誠意用心的維繫


	17. 【文武】無關你的信息素 17 （ABO)

王振文把牛奶倒進鍋子，用湯匙攪動著液體，思緒卻飄遠了。

 

雖然父親的認同讓他一直懸在心底的那份對不安消除了許多，他早就知道他們的未來不會容易，自己不會放棄這段得來不易的幸福，但若兩人的感情對母親帶來的只有傷害和羞愧，他只會比振武更難受。

 

他看鍋裡的開始冒泡便關了火，把剛熱好的牛奶端到王振武的房間。

 

王振武已經把頭髮吹乾了，王振文一進門便看見他哥坐在床上，明明是他自己的房間卻一副坐立不安的模樣甚至帶著些許焦灼，跟自己剛才在爸爸書房時的樣子一模一樣。

 

「還會冷嗎？」

「還好，洗了澡就好多了。」王振武暗地裡握了握拳。

「那你要不要先吃個感冒藥再睡？」

「不用，我還好。」王振文把杯子遞給他。王振武接過了杯子，卻遲遲沒有動作。

「怎麼不喝？」

 

王振武咬了咬下唇，最後還是決定告訴他「振文…其實前幾天我也跟媽說了我們的事情…」

 

空氣沉靜了幾秒，王振文虛虛的聲音傳來。

 

「…所以…她很生氣嗎？」

「多多少少吧，不過我會再說服她的，你不用擔心，我相信她會接受我們的。」王振武把他拉到床上坐著，王振文順著就枕著他大腿上。

「要不我去跟她講講？」王振文抬眼看著他，頭上的光線映在他眸子裡細碎明亮，活像一條燦爛奪目的星河。

王振武心下一軟，還是搖了搖頭，他輕撫著王振文微微凌亂的頭髮，說道「我覺得對她來說，現在最重要的是時間。」

 

「好吧，我們現在真的好像在偷情一樣。」王振文被自己的想法給逗笑了，王振武就只是笑笑地看著他。

「你剛才哭了？」王振武的指尖停在他的眼角，問道。

「很腫嗎？」王振文倒也沒什麼感覺，只是明天上學的時侯，要是眼睛還是這個狀態的話，怕是會被那個媽寶損友拿來取笑。

「有一點，會酸嗎？」

「不會啊。」王振文想揉眼睛，手卻被人按住了「不要揉，對眼睛不好。」

他眼角含笑地盯著王振武，道「不揉就不揉，好啦，我先去洗澡了，你早點睡！」

 

他一個挺身站了起來，轉身就去開門，不料被後面的人一把圈在懷裡。

 

「你又幹嘛？」王振文偷著樂，在他背對著他抿著嘴笑，把手覆在環著自己的手臂上。王振武沒有回應'他的問話，只是安靜地把頭埋在他頸邊嗅著他的氣息，心裡有個想法在悄然地冒起：要他永遠維持這個姿勢去擁抱著他，也未嘗不可以。

 

「我愛你。」

 

王振武說完這句話就鬆開了圈著弟弟的手，把他轉過身來，無視他訝異的眼神按著王振文的後頸，在他唇上落下一個幾乎虔誠的淺吻。

在王振文反應過來的同時，早就被哥哥半推著進了浴室，手上還多了一套睡衣。

 

 

幾天後，王父王母特意趁著假日，把宅在家的兩兄弟叫到客廳，雖說想把事情談開討論出個結果，四人面面相覷、欲言又止，誰都無法打開這個話頭。

 

王振武瞧見坐在旁邊的弟弟惴惴不安地絞著手指，還是鼓起了勇氣，問道

「爸 媽，你們是不是有什麼話要跟我們說？」

王母噎了噎口水，眼神裡並沒有他們預料的責備，只有平靜和心疼。

 

「振文，孩子，把手給我。」

王振文聽話地將自己的手伸向她，被王母輕輕地攥著。

 

「振文，我知道你掙扎過、也考慮清楚了，才會最後還是決定要走在一起，你爸爸都跟我說了…可是我還想聽你說一遍。」

 

「媽…」王振文透過她的眼神真切的感受到她的疼惜，就著她的話道明了兩人的心意與決定「我跟振武，我們是認真想要在一起的，不是因為信息素。」

 

「媽，爸。我跟振文都不想因為我們的事讓你們兩個不開心，我也沒有急著要證明什麼，可是我能做什麼能讓你們放心，讓你們同意讓我們在一起的，我都會盡力做到。」

王振武萬分認真皆映在眼眸，真誠得讓人無法懷疑。

 

「振武，從小你就懂事，就算當年我跟你說，我要跟你爸爸再婚，你也不哭不鬧，只是問我"是不是以後就有人照顧媽媽了"，有時侯我都忘了你只是十二歲的孩子了……我跟你爸爸，都只是普通的父母而已，都希望你們能快樂就好。」

 

王父握著妻子搭在小兒子手背上的手。

「我也知道，你們都有能力分辨清楚自己的感受，我跟你媽媽會尊重你們的決定。」

 

「要是你們在一起了更好，我們就不用擔心振文被哪個Alpha拐了去了。」王母這時突然來了一句打趣的，讓人不知該如何反應。

’我又不一定是被拐，也可能我是拐別人家的Alpha也說不定啊⋯⋯‘

王振文在心裡默默地念著，沒那個膽子講出口。

 

振武的母親性格與兒子大相逕庭，倒是跟繼子王振文有點像，拿他們倆一點兒辦法都沒有的王父、王振武也一樣，成熟穩重又可靠的形象簡直如出一轍，莫不是「擇偶標準」也有遺傳一說？

 

「他不去折騰人家就很好了了。」王父扶了扶眼鏡，感嘆著自家兒子那種小惡魔的性格。

 

王振文敢怒不敢言，可是眼角撇見身邊的哥哥咧嘴微笑地看著自己，就什麼吐槽的話都吞進肚子裡了。

 

「振武你可要替我好好地看著振文，不能讓別人給欺負他，不然我算你頭上啊！」王母伸出另一只手到對面捏著大兒子的臉，半叮囑半說笑的道。

王振武被莫名其妙地偷襲，愣了幾秒，那副呆傻的樣子雖然惹笑了坐在身邊的王振文，可是也忍不住心疼地替愛人說話「其實振武已經很照顧我了，媽。」

「那樣最好！」王母裝出一副惡狠狠的模樣才願意鬆開捏住兒子臉頰的手，這讓坐在一旁的丈夫差點沒笑出聲來。

 

得到了父母的同意後，兩人心中擱了許久的那塊沉甸甸的大石， 瞬間被放了下來，帶了些不自然的表情也露出了鬆了一口氣的安心。

 

「你小子別總欺負你哥，我說振武啊，你也別太寵他，要是以後什麼都不會做，辛苦的可是你自己啊！」王父的手指了指振文。

「不會啊…不辛苦。」王振武笑了笑，牽住了王振文的放在大腿上的另一隻手。

 

他本還擔心那沒出息的臭小子打著伴侶的名義，變本加厲勞役人家，沒想到那頭可享受著呢，還被吃得死死的，也不知道這小子哪兒來的那麼大本事，他現在有些替自己的大兒子的未來感到擔憂啊。

 

 

 

 

距離聯賽的日子愈近，他們的日子是愈不好過了，何中中老師的魔鬼式訓練加上王振文開始發憤學習了，兩人相處的時間是多了，獨處時間倒是少了許多。

 

王姓兄弟與夏邱二人作為狗糧生產商龍頭，壟斷了整個狗糧市場。

 

又一段的中強度訓練後，何中中讓大家都休息十五分鐘，王振文給王振武遞去一瓶水和掛在自己肩膀上的毛巾。

「很熱嗎？」

「不會。」王振武這朵弟弟向日葵，眼裡淨是王振文的身影，「他」的存在就似是驅動這副身體的動力來源。

「都是汗，還"不會"咧…」王振文抽走他手中的毛巾，替他擦了擦額角滾落的汗珠。

 

練習結束後，一大群被汗水燻得臭烘烘的男生慢條斯理地步向社辦去更衣，嘴上倒很是吵鬧。

「待會我們去吃冰。」

 

「學校對出那家不錯…」

 

「好啊…」

 

 

陳家均的儲物櫃就在王振文的旁邊，王振文把運動服脫下來的時侯，陳家均瞥了一眼他勁瘦的身子，語氣半是調侃地說「身材還不錯嘛，我還以為你會瘦得跟…」

 

他話都沒說完，王振武擋住了他的視線，一個佔有慾極強的Alpha對自己的怒目而視，剩下的話通通吞進了肚子裡。

 

聽見陣陣的嬉笑聲，陳家均有些惱羞成怒。

 

「你那麼留意我幹嘛？你暗戀我啊？」王振文一邊扣著校服的鈕釦，一邊從他哥身後探出頭來，眉毛俏皮地往上挑地問道。

「我…才沒有好不好！我眼光有那麼差嗎？」

 

「我說家均，你還真有種啊，敢惹一個名草有主的。」李俊喆調侃說道。

「所以你是說，那個人眼光很差嘍…」小甲在一邊搧風點火地說著，並指了指擋在王振文身前的Alpha。

 

「我就說我沒有喜歡這…他嘛…欸！你們不要挑撥離間好不好！」陳家均這是有理說不清了。

 

「切…這誰嫌棄誰啊？」王振文白眼狠狠地差點沒翻到後腦勺，並扣上最後一顆釦子。

 

陳家均選擇背過身去不去看這兩個狗男男，卻感覺被瞪得校服都被燒穿了。

 

「我看這傢伙是想被排球K死。」夏宇豪嘲笑著多補了一刀。

「靠！」陳家均唸唸有詞地作勢用手肘頂向夏宇豪。

 

陳家均有苦說不出，也不知該向誰訴說他飽受被閃瞎的痛苦。不就是看了一眼嘛，有必要保護成這樣嗎？明明自己也是個Alpha，怎麼就被這群同為單身狗的BETA懟成啞巴了呢？

 

家均委屈，但家均不說。

 

 

雖說聯賽的日子逼近，隊裡練習進度表跟數據資料王振文是看了又看，極其努力認真地去學習接手小小學姐的經理工作。然而，不該落下的作業，他一樣也沒落下，可是說再多也是為了王振武這個督促著自己的人，王振文實在是不忍心他的心思都白費了。

 

明明下場比賽的是他，本來練習進程就有夠耗體力的了，這下子在課堂上還要替他記一大堆自己原本不需要寫下的筆記，就只為了要讓他這個成績不上不下的能更理解課堂上的內容；下了課又要去體育大樓做訓練，活活生地被何中中老師這個魔鬼教練鞭笞成一具會說話、會思考的行屍走肉。

 

直到聯賽決賽的前一個星期，兩人終於顧不上訓練後複習兩小時的習慣了，趁著父母都不在家，好好的有床不睡，倒是在家裡客廳打起了地鋪。

 

他們自覺到睡在誰的房間都好像不太合適，加上放學後整個人是累癱了，拖著身子洗完澡、吹完頭髮沒走幾步就已經想倒頭大睡，因此客廳也能算是個睡覺的好地方。兩人總是規規矩矩地睡下，不安不分地醒來，準確點來說就是：王振文的手搭著王振武的腰上，整個人被圈在了懷裡的姿態。

 

\------------------------------------------------


	18. 【文武】無關你的信息素 18 (ABO)

聯賽正如邱子軒所預期，在決賽遇上了仁和高中。

人稱「銅牆鐵壁」的防守在夏宇豪和王振武這兩個久經訓練而生出默契的主副攻手配合下。雙胞胎被打亂了一開始原定的計劃，雖說改變了攻勢，把局面穩了下來。然而這「銅牆鐵壁」的防守卻被志弘兩個新加入的戰力一次又一次地破了，難免影響了運動員的士氣，最後在賀承恩的帶領下志弘迎來了第一個冠軍。

 

直到志弘的隊員頭上被掛滿了象徵著慶祝勝利的彩帶，王振文才意識到他們隊贏了。歡呼四起，坐在觀眾席上的眾人也為勝方喝彩。

 

在場外休息區的王振文從比賽開始就保持著忐忑不安的心情，目光緊隨著王振武，每一次配合著跑快攻，每一次攔網，都讓他心臟加速到讓自己有種血液沸騰的感覺。

不論場內場外的所有隊員為了這場比賽所付出的汗水和幹勁，在他們訓練的過程裡，甚至當初那麼討厭排球的王振文，似乎也多多少少被感染了對排球的熱愛。

 

「我們贏了！！！！」他們圍成了一個圈慶祝，

夏宇豪衝到邱子軒面前，抓住了他的肩膀搖個不停，臉上的興奮喜悅之色表露無遺。

 

「邱子軒！我們贏了！！！」

 

經過那麼多場的比賽，預賽打進決賽最後奪冠，這個勝果實在得來不易，差點被拋上空中的隊長賀承恩心裡仍是難以置信，自己和邱子軒真的辦到了。

 

「我們贏了！」

 

夏宇豪能看見邱子軒死忍住快奪眶而出的淚水，一手圈住了他。

 

王振文在場內不遠處，被飄下來的彩帶纏得滿頭都是，就連眼睛都被遮住了，比賽結束後第一時間向他跑來的王振武卻被他狼狽的模樣惹笑了，兩手替他撥開一條條繞在他髮上象徵著勝利的彩帶。

王振文整個人都浸淫在「贏了冠軍」這個訊息裡，久久無法回神，只能被王振武稍微弄走掛在髮上擋住自己視線的東西後，抓住哥哥的肩膀。

「振武，我們嬴了！」

王振文此時的笑容顯得有些傻乎乎的，聲音卻微顫著。

「對啊，我們贏了。」王振武的手掌按著他的後頸，摩挲著。

腎上腺素的飆升讓他有種衝動想當眾按著王振文狠狠地親，可仍是硬生生地忍耐了下來。

 

沒有一種努力是徒勞的的，只是得到的東西各不相同。

有的是過程中所賺來的經驗和投入過後的無悔，或是因達成目標的狂喜及感動。

 

仁和跟志弘的隊員對站成兩排，賀承恩向雙胞胎表示對方實在是可敬的對手，最後一片在歡呼聲下握手言歡。

 

得知今天決賽的王家父母此時也在看台上，見了一群孩子圍在一起慶祝時，心裡不禁泛起一種類似於父母為了子女出人頭地的驕傲，王父透過鏡片尋到倆兒子的身影時，妻子在身旁扶了扶他的手。

 

「你看。」她指著不遠處大小兒子在場內笑得眼睛都快睜不開的神情。

「振文這小子，終於認真一回了。」王父微笑道。

「振文就只是貪玩了些，要認真起來還是很能幹的。」

「哼，下場打球的又不是他，是振武。說真的，振武這孩子是真的很不錯。」

「哎喲喂，王先生還邊看邊挑女婿呢…也不看看是誰生的？」

「…」

 

妻子比他想像中好像更容易接受兩個兒子之間的關係，這讓他漸漸地放下心來，本以為她會掙扎反對好一段時間的，都是作為父母的，不論如何還是會為孩子的未來多想幾分。

 

 

比賽結束，在看台上的觀眾也逐漸散去，王振武拉著王振文走上王父王母所在的地方，王振文心跳都還未平復過來，頭就被父親巴了一下。

「臭小子。」

「欸，幹嘛又打我啊？我們贏了欸。」

「啊是振武上場又不是你上場，也不知道你在得意什麼勁兒？」

 

王振文有時候真的懷疑自己是不是親生的…就在他正在硬吞下這口怨氣時，站在他身邊的王振武被母親的利爪捏住了臉，手指還一直往外扯，瞬間讓王振武的帥臉扭曲變形「我兒子怎麼就那麼帥？」

 

「媽——」

「媽！」王振文和王振武異口同聲地喊。

王振武是急的，王振文是心疼的。

 

「怎麼？現在有伴兒了，我捏捏我兒子的臉都不行啦？」這句話似乎是同時說給兩個兒子聽的，頓時兩人血氣從脖子直衝到耳根，臉紅了個遍。

 

要不要那麼合拍？

 

「好了好了，兒子都快被你玩壞了。」王父適時按下了妻子的手，握在手裡。

「不捏就不捏，我說你們倆臉紅個什麼？」

「剛比完賽，我熱。」王振武一本正經地回答。

「我也剛比完賽，我也熱。」

 

江勁揚從看台的另一邊看向王家一家和樂融融的樣子，又瞥了一眼自己聲稱是在看他們比賽的表哥跟他的男朋友，又在角落旁若無人地卿卿我我，感嘆：這就是傳說中別人家的別人家。

 

 

何中中老師讓這群剛剛得了冠軍的猴子先去洗澡更衣，晚上再請大家去吃牛排，知道這群孩子這幾個月也都不容易，為了犒賞他們付出的汗水過幾天辦個正式一點的趴，好好地慶祝一下。

 

比賽結束以後，等著邱子軒和賀承恩這兩個高三學長的就是等待學測成績和暑假，雖說還是要回學校，可大部分時間都是在準備畢業和球隊的事情，班導課基本是都是老師對學生們的叮囑，和幫助幫助準備指考的準考生。

賀承恩和邱子軒基本上待在學校大多數都是在社辦幫何小小整理資料，讓來年接手經理工作的王振文不至於太吃力。

 

賀承恩下巴頂著一顆排球，聲音悶悶地問道「你說隊長這個位置，是交給夏宇豪還是王振武比較好？」

邱子軒扶了扶眼鏡，思考半刻後回應道「兩人的實力都不錯，只是宇豪他脾氣比較衝…可能王振武比較適合吧，看起來也比較沉得住氣。」

「欸，你的可爾必思學弟知道你私底下是這麼說他的嗎？他要是知道了不是得傷心死？」

「認真一點好—不—好——」邱子軒抽走墊在他下巴上的球，說一個字K他一下。

「好好好，認真認真。其實我也覺得王振武不錯，實力也讓那群臭小子信服，脾氣也比可爾必思學弟適合當隊長的位置，蠻有領導的樣子的。」

「欸，我說你別叫人家可爾必思學弟行不行？」

賀承恩搶回他手上的球，調侃地說「哀喲，都還沒嫁出去呢，就心疼了未來老公啦？」

「你們這樣我們什麼時侯才能整理完啊？」何小小終於忍不住出聲了。

「我們認真一點…認真一點…」賀承恩討好地說道。

 

 

幾個月後，把排球隊的事情都交接完畢後，高三的學姐學長終於要踏上禮堂，向這所學校來一次隆重正式的告別，從校長手上接過那卷被緞帶捆住一紙證書。

 

作為資優生之一的邱子軒，因為在最後一年為志弘排球隊奪下了冠軍的榮耀，被指派到在畢業典禮上致詞，本不該出現在典禮上的的高二學弟：夏宇豪，和陪他前來的王家兄弟，在最後一排專心地仰視此時站在台上的邱子軒。

 

「…我一直深信：人與人之間的分別，是為了下一次的相遇。在這三年的高中時光，我們都為了自己所願而努力上前，時光也不曾因為我們的成功與失敗停歇，或許是為了考進一所好的大學，又或者是想達到自己憧憬已久的目標——我也一樣，很努力的想打進聯賽，爭取每一個勝利的機會。可是所有事情，都未必能像我們自己想像的順利，曾經我經歷過差點打垮我的挫敗，那種無力感也差點把我推向放棄，陷入低落。可是一直在背後支持我的家人、老師和朋友給予了我選擇的權利：繼續和放棄。讓我覺得慶幸的是，我想通了一件事：對自己所愛所珍惜著的人事物，愛或者實現的方式從來就不只有一種。那不是一種讓步，而是用另一個方式去珍惜，去擁抱。………希望在座的各位，能正面面對自己的目標，能面對它帶來的不管是順境逆境，可以找到自己去愛它的方式，適合自己的方式。最後，在此祝願各位前程錦繡，邁出矯健的步伐迎向未來。謝謝大家。」

 

王振文瞥見身邊眼眶泛紅的夏宇豪，一時不知該如何去安慰，只好拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

心裡卻想著：又不是再也不見了，擺明了這小子就是"每逢假期都一定會飛奔到邱子軒面前"的那種黏人精屬性，至於那副要哭不哭的樣子嗎？


	19. 【文武】無關你的信息素 19 （ABO)

從邱子軒畢業以後，夏狗狗就一副掉了半魂似的，且不至於到行屍走肉的地步，無心上課訓練。

 

為了想跟邱子軒考上同一所大學，在沒有學長督促的情況下該聽的課還是得聽，該記的筆記還是要記。每當午休小休的時間，就一直拿著手機，生怕人家不知道他在跟誰傳訊息一樣。

 

王振文從來就不會錯過任何一個調侃夏宇豪的機會，活像一隻瞧見奶酪的老鼠，雙眼放光似的，王振武看著弟弟一副想變著法作弄好友的樣子，那倆眼珠子都快能冒出寵溺的愛心泡泡來了。

 

如常，三人到天台上捧著便當吃午餐。

 

「你要不要那麼纏人？」王振文靠在王振武的懷裡，曲起來一條腿，嘴裡的東西來不及細嚼就囫圇吞下去。

「你覺得現在的你這個樣子，有資格說我嗎？」夏宇豪咬牙切齒地回道。

王振文卻只是撇了撇嘴，完全沒有自覺地指了指便當裡的肉片。

「我要這個。」

「嚼完再嚥。」

 

「你們兩個給我故意的是吧！」夏宇豪抄起手機，手指快速地又敲了幾個字跟邱子軒告狀，說白了就賣可憐，求安慰。

 

「又不是做給你看的。你就不怕邱子軒煩你啊？總是給他傳訊息。」

 

「你才煩人！我說要是振武那時候沒有重念一年高二，你現在跟我的情況應該差不多吧，不⋯你這黏人精比我還嚴重，。」

 

王振武只是笑笑不說話，指腹輕按著王振文後頸，引來一聲輕飄飄的舒嘆。

 

王振文默默地嚼著肉片在腦海裡模擬了一遍他說的情況，發現他說的並非無道理。光是照王振武這張帥臉，就不知道該迷倒多少Beta、Omega，王振武又分化成日天日地日空氣屬性的Alpha，自己應該每天都會擔心得茶飯不思。光是想著他身邊繞著一張張自己不認識的臉，藉著要王振武幫這幫那，搬書搬作業來認識這個優到不行的Alpha，心裡就泛酸。

 

為什麼Omega就不能標記Alpha呢？

 

 

王振武的眼角餘光瞥到王振文幽幽的目光，摸了摸他的頭。

 

「以你現在的成績要考上好大學也不難，而且我們住在一起，這樣我們下課在家不還是會見面嗎？…不像他們。」王振武抬了抬下巴示意他看向夏宇豪，微笑地摟過王振文的肩。

夏宇豪摀住胸口，強行吞下那一口差點吐出來的老血「王振武！你！！算你狠！」

「呵呵，我倒也忘了，他們…不住一起。」王振文吃吃地笑，那副賤賤的小表情簡直了。

「你們…」

夏姓少女表示：這日子是沒法兒過了！

 

「狗男男！」夏宇豪一把將吃得清光的便當盒甩在他們兩人面前「反正你們連體嬰嘛，有兩對手，就順便幫我丟了吧。」

 

 

自打王振文和王振武升了高三後，學校、體育館和家裡三點一線的來回跑，雖然如此，生活卻算不上枯燥反而充實的很。

 

甚至鮮有時間回家的王父王母，都覺得兩個孩子比他們還忙。從高二開始的學習計劃一直持續著，因為課表與高二的不同，這兩兄弟最常泡的地方成了學校圖書館和體育館。他們兩個摸透摸熟了圖書館的每一個角落，能避開攝像頭和其他人的死角，偷偷摸摸地在角落卿卿我我的事兒沒少幹。

最初王振文還沒熟練地掌控自己的信息素，嚴格禁止王振武再濫用抑制劑的那會兒，只能靠著接吻這個方法來緩解一下騷動個不停的腺體。王振武倒是真的覺得他們兩個在偷情的感覺，學校圖書館八點關閉，七點多學生就散得七七八八了，剩零零落落的幾個人在自習，他們兩個就在角落處親得忘我。

 

 

有時侯王振文會把訓練紀錄表拿到圖書館來整理，王振武就坐在他旁邊替他準備著課題複習的資料，只是靜坐在圖書館的王振武仍是會收到來自不同班級BETA和OMEGA的電話號碼，其中夾雜了多少是給王振文的大概就只有王振武才知道了。

 

雖說那一張張的小紙條最後還是落了個被扔進垃圾桶裡的下場，王振文的心情仍然非常的矛盾，每當他見到那一小摞紙條又增加了一兩張，心裡總是會冒出那麼一丟丟不爽和酸味。

 

想來也不知王振武是如何感知到王振文的心情的，總是會適時放出溫和的信息素安撫著愛人快炸起來的毛，那種感覺就像是自己明明被愛人擁抱著，到頭來才發現黏在一塊兒的他們正被一幫鶯鶯燕燕包圍的詭異感覺。

 

他們之間著實也算不上是有多低調，有王振文出現的地方就總會有個王振武在身邊，外人看來是兩兄弟的感情好，其實細心些去觀察，很容易就會發現這兩人絕非僅僅是兄弟關係而已。

 

先不說大多數人都不知道他們是繼兄弟，試問有哪一個哥哥會對弟弟言聽計從、任勞任怨到一個地步，連書包也替對方拿的？

 

又有哪一個哥哥的休閒活動是：一邊摟著弟弟，一邊悄聲耳語，旁若無人地因為對方的回應朗笑？

 

 

而此時王振文正坐在圖書館裡，咬了咬筆桿，心裡盤算著一個計劃。

「不要咬筆啦。」王振武輕抓住他拿筆的手，王振文被他的動作嚇得差點彈出來。

「哦⋯哦。」王振文乖乖聽話的樣子讓王振武捉摸到一絲可疑的氣息。

「你又在打什麼壞主意？」

「你想太多了吧，我哪有打什麼壞主意？」王振文不自覺地抓了抓頭髮。

「沒有就好。」看破不說破，也是寵得很另類。

 

「這題弄明白了嗎？」王振武壓下好奇，用筆點了點他前面的模擬試題的其中一條。

可是王振文剛才壓根心思就沒放在學習上，只能心虛地盯著本子「我再想想…」

王振武也拿他沒法兒，就把本子挪近了點，給他講該怎麼解。王振文也抿著唇，聽話地湊過去聽他講解。

 

王振文的成績已經快追得上王振武這個資優生了，因為高三也進了同一班，他們班是資優班，教室的後方壁板上釘了一個叫榮耀榜的東西，本身對學習漫不經心的王振文，硬生生擠開了名次前十大門，名字明晃晃地排在了第八了。

 

王振文就是靠著這段時間努力來的成績，經歷了高三的學測。等待成績出爐的那段時間，也沒閒著，一邊因為聯賽的逼近，另一方面更是因為王振文的18歲生日就要來了。

 

王父王母都曾探聽過王振文想如何慶祝這意義非凡的一年生日，又想收到怎麼樣的禮物。父母不出意外地受到公司召喚，他們得去歐洲去見一個未來長期的合作伙伴，聽說還是個大客戶，所以這一趟兩位總監非去不可，故兩人都無法趕在當天跟小兒子過生日。

 

因而，他們將這個重大責任交給了王振武這個兒子兼女婿，讓王振文過上一個深刻又合他心意的生日派對，在家裡辦也沒關係，場地、佈置、食的喝的全任孩子們作主，他們買單。

 

那當然，對王振文的任何要求，王振武一向都是全盤接受的。


	20. 【文武】無關你的信息素 20（ABO)

「我又不是逼良為娼，你那副表情是怎樣啊？」王振文拉著夏宇豪的胳膊往前走。

 

「也不知道你是哪來的想法，那麼有創意。」夏宇豪說道「還有，你別這樣拉著我，AO授受不親！要是振武知道了，我看排球也不用打了，直接去領身心障礙手冊。」

 

「切，你連Alpha(邱子軒)都敢吃，還怕我哥啊？」

 

隊裡有誰不知道王振文就是王振武的逆麟？平日裡謙遜禮貌、和顏悅色，可當一旦事情跟王振文扯上了關係，就不是那麼好說話了。他們的隊長大人為了王振文臭臉又不是一次兩次的事了…

 

「哈哈…」夏宇豪露出一個敷衍的笑臉。

「大家兄弟一場，不是這個小小的忙都不幫我一下吧？」

「好好好…知道了知道了…走吧…」

 

王振文將他拉到學校天台，兩人在角落裡唏唏嗦嗦不知在弄些什麼。

 

「好了嗎？」王振文問道。

「可以了，走吧。」

 

夏宇豪想起王振武那張垮下來的臉，不禁哆嗦了一下，連忙叮囑說道「還有還有！這件事別跟你哥說是我幫你的！不然我真的四肢不保…」

「行了行了，知道了，走吧走吧。」

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

王振武邀請了排球隊全員加上幾個班上比較熟稔的同學到家裡來，替王振文慶祝十八歲的生日，為了不辜負父母的一番心意，啤酒、零食、披薩、蛋糕全沒落下。

 

此時一群人在客廳吵吵鬧鬧，嘻嘻哈哈，氣氛好不熱絡。

 

「略略略——」王振文又喝完了一罐啤酒，他身旁已經放了三四個被捏凹的空罐子。

「你少喝一點。」王振武按下了王振文想要接著灌酒的手，說道。

 

過度汲取酒精會容易意外引起Omega的激素紊亂，王振文剛分化了滿一年，雖說已經學習好該如何收斂信息素，然而不知是否因為分化得晚的關係，王振文仍然有輕微的信息素紊亂的情況，王振武怎能放心得下王振文這樣灌酒。

 

「我才剛開始欸。」王振文那雙清亮得如小鹿一般的眼睛，飽含無辜朝王振武眨了眨，王振武頓時倍感無奈。他鬆開了按住王振文的手，輕嘆了口氣，搖著頭就由著他去了。

 

反正這是在家裡，喝多了也不用頂著他信息素往外衝還得攔車回家的風險，一想及此，王振武便稍稍放下心來。

 

 

陳家均坐在沙發上曲起了腿，用拿著一罐啤酒的手指指了指王振文，說道「王振文！你搞個生日趴，怎麼一個妹都沒有，ABO都行啊，你是不是都沒認識什麼朋友啊？」

 

王振文翻了個白眼，吐槽道「我每天就跟你們這群滿身臭汗的家伙混在一起，你是錯了那根筋會認為有什麼女生朋友？」

 

「我臭？你全家都臭！看你那個弱不禁風的身板！」陳家均抄起他們茶几上的一包紙抽，往坐在地上的王振文丟去。

 

「你才小身板，你全家都小身板！我每天都得研究你們的訓練記錄，還要準備學測，你以為我像你啊？」

 

李俊喆笑著忍不住插話「我都不知道你是那種三好學生欸。」

 

夏宇豪靠著邱子軒的背，慵懶地說著「你還真別說，他成績都快趕上振武了。」

 

陳家均：「啊不就好棒棒…」敷衍地拍了拍手。

 

「這就是傳說中別人家的哥哥。」江勁揚微微的失落全寫在那雙大眼睛上。

 

李俊喆拍了拍江勁揚的頭，問道「又被你表哥表嫂完虐啊？」

 

小甲：「對啊，你那個律師表哥嘛，學測那段時間你沒少找他幫忙吧？你不是說也想考法律系嗎？」

 

「別提了，都是淚。」

 

 

賀承恩在一旁隨聲附笑，灌自己酒，邱子軒瞧他趁著何小小不在就喝個不停，說道「欸，賀承恩，我可不會扛你這隻醉貓回去，信不信我直接把你扔在街上。」

 

夏宇豪：「不用理他啦。」

 

賀承恩踹了夏宇豪幾腳，「欸欸欸，怎麼說話呢，我好歹也是你學長好不好，雖然我都畢業了…」

 

王振文擺明了是典型的站著說話不腰疼，說道「他是吃醋吃多了，在打滾撒嬌求關注。」

 

王振武更是忍俊不禁，附和說道「他在學校手機總是沒電。」

 

「你們兩個閉嘴啦！你才醋缸咧，啊你上禮拜才…」王振文一下子往前撲，死死緊摀住夏宇豪的嘴，不讓他有繼續說下去的機會。

 

王振文的胳膊緊箍住夏宇豪的肩，悄聲耳語著「要是你再敢多說一個字，我就把你前天跟我講的都告訴邱子軒！」

 

「你！」夏宇豪咬牙切齒地瞪了他一眼。

 

王振文那副得意的樣子讓夏宇豪有種想狠揍眼前這個Omega的衝動。

 

王振文：「來啊！互相傷害啊！」

 

 

眾人都看得出來，王振文反應如此激動，其中必然大有蹊蹺。

 

還沒等到大家起哄開始盤問公開處刑，王振文就聞到那陣熟悉的茶香，身子一軟就放開了仍在箍住夏宇豪的雙手，差點倒下又被王振武接在懷裡。

 

王振武眉頭全皺在一起，都沒有意識到自己的信息素一下子張牙舞爪地爆發出來，來不及掩飾信息素中的敵意與憤怒。

 

想當初，王振文還想盡辦法想知道王振武的信息素是什麼味道的，這也算是「得償所願」的副作用吧，王振文是這麼安慰著自己的。

 

江勁揚作為一個Beta，雖然無法聞不出Alpha氣息，然而王振武的低氣壓讓他這個局外人都發顫了一下，忍不住說了一句「學長佔有慾有點強啊…」

 

「這你就不懂了，這——」陳家均朝王振武的方向張開手掌「就是Al——pha。」

 

 

在座的人都是王振文好友，當然也全都知道了王振文Omega的身份。

 

想當初王振文跟他們坦白自己不久前分化成Omega，隊裡無一不瞠目結舌，眾人都用著驚訝到下巴掉地上的表情看著他。

 

「Omega？！」志弘排球隊從沒像那時侯如此齊心，全員異口同聲地喊出聲來。

 

「不會吧…」

「是出錯了吧…怎麼可能？」

「少騙了，還Omega咧…」

「這個有好笑喔…」

 

王振文：「我跟你們說是為了讓你們這群Alpha自律一點，別有事沒事就發出那種騷裡騷氣的惡臭！」

 

大概是王振文的態度太過坦然，就像他僅僅是告訴了大家一個沒什麼大不了的生活瑣事。隊裡的人在消化了這裡頭的訊息後，王振文這個小惡魔的日常惡作劇如常，拌嘴抬杠的相處模式也是如常。若不是他們時不時聽見王振武在提醒王振文噴遮蓋劑、吃抑制劑，大概沒有人會把王振文當Omage來看待。

 

 

「現在是誰先動手的啊？」夏宇豪很是委屈，自己明明是無辜的，卻被好友不分青紅皂白地用信息素攻擊。

 

王振文咬了咬牙，眼神始終瞪著夏宇豪，用對他自以為凶狠的神情警告著，夏宇豪能辨認出王振文的嘴型是在對自己比了「閉嘴」這兩個字。

 

王振武看著他們兩個明顯是有事情在瞞著自己，只能暫時強壓下心中的好奇，摟著王振文的腰，輕輕地撫按王振文後頸上的腺體，語氣一樣溫柔平淡也沒多大的起伏「還好嗎…」

 

「沒事…」

 

平日裡王振武與王振文就形影不離，兩人在一起差不多一年了，也沒見他們有什麼戀愛倦怠期的症狀，反而日益黏乎，就連排球隊新來的學弟都知道，球隊內隊長和經理互相消化的事實。

 

王振武轉頭看向夏宇豪，夏少女一臉無辜還搖頭搖個不停，臉上寫滿了「不關我的事」。而王振武並不打算繼續抓著這件事情不放，更何況現在看來問夏宇豪也等於白問，這兩個人根本就是合起來一起瞞著他。

算了。他相信振文不會做出太過火的事情來。

 

 

大家一頓吃飽喝足，牌玩了，嘴炮也打了。王振武本想留大家住一晚早上再走，畢竟他們結束的時侯都兩點多快三點了，可大伙本來就沒想著要在王振文家過夜，賀承恩叫了計程車，大傢夥拍拍屁股就散了。

 

王振武收拾起散落一地的啤酒罐和零食包裝，跟一大群平日裡大大咧咧的雄性生物開趴，多精緻的裝飾佈置都是白搭，王振文明言不在意這點小事，人到了熱鬧才是最重要的，因此派對結束要收拾的東西也不算太多。

 

王振武把他們送來的禮物全堆在王振文房裡的角落，堆砌成一座小山。

 

王振文本沒有期待生日要收到什麼禮物，卻意外的每次聽見門鈴響起，打開家門後王振文手裡都被塞了一兩份包裝完好的禮物盒，王振文登時有種受寵若驚的感覺，一下子不知該作何反應，只好乾笑兩聲，說兩句幹話就當是道謝了。

 

可當他逐一拆開包裝，那表情垮得著實是精彩絕倫，臉色一陣紅一陣白，最後漲成豬肝色。

 

 

王振武收拾到一半看時間太晚了，便讓王振文先去洗澡，睡衣放在浴室的架子上疊得方方正正。不知他是缺心眼還是故意的，王振文的內褲甚是顯眼地放在衣服最上面。

 

王振文或許是因為酒精的作用，更是被他這不知是有心還是無意的舉動，臊得臉頰上的緋色更豔上了好幾分。

 

他浸泡溫度宜人的浴缸中試圖放鬆輕微緊繃的身體，臉上的一片潮紅卻始終沒有褪下去。溫水漸漸冷卻，可王振文泡得愈久，愈是覺得燥熱，整個身子透著薄薄的粉色。

 

此時門外響起了叩門聲，王振武的語氣裡帶點擔心，問道「振文？沒事吧，泡澡泡太久對身體不好喔。」

 

浴室裡面沒有傳來回應，王振武一下子就急了，叩門聲也顯得急躁起來。


	21. 【文武】無關你的信息素 21（ABO)

「你們也太鬧了吧，哈哈……」  
邱子軒忍不住在計程車上放聲朗笑，只因其他在車上的人告訴了他，關乎送給王振文的禮物的事情上，他們終於迎來了第一次反擊機會，來對付排球隊出了名的小惡魔——王振文。

「這叫以其人之道，還治其人之身。」李俊喆回應，還順帶提起他自己選送的「禮物」。  
「王振武知道他自己是「其人之道」嗎？」邱子軒笑道。  
「你們這樣讓經理下不了床有得到什麼好處啊？你們訓練的強度都是他說的算欸。」賀承恩提醒了那群得意忘形的傻子一句。  
「我們都豁出去了，反正我們有或沒有整他，我們都要被他們兩兄弟的魔鬼式特訓折磨得不人不鬼的。」小甲裝出一副要死不死的樣子。  
「還有不間斷的往我們臉上拍狗糧！這是虐狗的行為！！我們不要在沉默中死去！」  
「那麼熱血啊？幼不幼稚？」賀承恩大笑拍了一下陳家均的頭。  
「那學長你不幼稚，你又送什麼了？」  
「沐浴組啊。」  
「什麼鬼…好爛喔…」眾人發出一陣噓聲，吐槽的聲音在計程車廂迴響不停。  
「欸欸欸什麼爛，實用好不好！」

\------------------------------------------------------

這時王振文泡在半溫不熱的洗澡水，滿腦子都是愛人溫柔的臉龐。黑黝黝的瞳孔映著自己的影子，飽含的笑意與寵溺成了難以抵抗的誘發劑，一點一滴的累積、滲透在血管裡，情迷意亂得幾乎讓他伸手到水裡去撫慰微勃的莖身。

王振武在浴室乾著急。倏地，浴室門被打開了。

一瞬間，清爽的白茶香撲面而來，夾帶著若有似無的檸檬香，光是王振文出浴的畫面便讓王振武的呼吸一窒，王振文臉上的表情疑惑又無辜至極，甚至讓人有種起了邪念都會有愧疚感的錯覺。  
對，是錯覺。

「怎麼啦？」王振文用肩上搭著的毛巾擦了擦頭髮，清澈明亮的眸子直直地看著他。  
「我…剛剛叩門你沒回應，我以為你在裡面泡澡泡到睡著。這樣會感冒…」  
「沒有啦，我沒睡著，只是喝了點酒有點暈而已。」  
「還好嗎？」王振文臉上一片潮紅，王振武微涼手背貼在他的前額上，突如其來的涼意激得王振文一愣。  
「要是不舒服就早點睡，我去拿吹風機。」

 

王振武還真的是一塊一米八的大木頭，王振文咬牙切齒地心想。可是他不能錯過絕妙的機會偷溜回自己的房間，他將剛剛因為慌張而全掃到床底下的禮物一一藏在床邊的櫃子抽屜裡。王振文心情很是複雜，一邊怒罵隊友惡意利用這個機會作弄打趣自己，另一邊卻又恥於承認這群人送的那些亂七八糟的東西，對於現在的情況確是…能派得上用場。  
聽見越來越近的腳步聲，手裡的動作愈是慌亂，幾乎把一盒套套失手扔在微掩的房門口，幸虧他在王振武的視線能看見前，嚇出一身冷汗地及時關上抽屜。

「在找什麼嗎？」  
「沒有啊…哦…沒有啦…我在找那個遮掩劑，我那瓶用光了。」王振文目光閃爍，心裡又清楚王振武多了解自己，以免被拆穿便轉過頭去坐到自己的床上，目光佇留在地板上，像是那處有什麼能吸引著他的注意。  
「我明天幫你找，我先幫你把頭髮吹乾，你又喝了酒，早點休息吧。」

王振武打開了吹風機，手依舊地輕柔，加上暖風的吹拂讓王振文有些昏昏欲睡，順勢把頭靠在他前腹。  
直到王振文的頭髮被吹得乾爽蓬軟，王振武才關掉了吹風機又拔了插頭，手捧著他的臉，指腹蹭了蹭他的臉頰。  
「振文，乖，躺下來睡。」王振武拿起吹風機正要轉身離開房間，就聽到身後傳來的聲音。  
「你去哪？不一起睡嗎？」王振文頓時被急得睡意全無，衝口而出地問了一句。

靠！怎麼把心裡那一句都問出來了！？

王振文看不出來王振武的表情到底是驚還是喜，急著想要解釋，嘴上卻支支吾吾的不知該怎麼掩飾自己那一句問話的露骨。  
王振武似是回過神來，應道「你先休息吧，客廳我還沒收拾好。」  
「不能明天再弄嗎？」王振文心中有些不滿，下了床就擋在他身前，抽走他手上的吹風機隨手扔在書床上。  
「…」  
王振武看見眼前人帶著微慍的眼神，下一秒已被推倒在床上，胯上壓了另一個人的重量。  
王振文騎在了他的腰上，不再控制腺體肆意地釋放自己的信息素。

 

頃刻，整個房間充斥了檸檬的酸澀，空氣中信息素濃烈的程度，甚至讓王振武有種真的在嚼檸檬的錯覺。  
他堅定又倔強的目光盯著王振武「你是不是想說話不算話？」  
「我說什麼不算話了？」王振武用手肘撐起了上半身。  
「我能喝酒合法了，是吧？」  
「嗯，我沒有不讓你喝啊。」  
「我現在成年了，對嗎？」  
「對。」  
王振文點了點頭，盯著他半晌，鼻子輕哼「那算了。」  
正想下來時又被人按著了大腿，對方的大掌在他的腰上游移。  
「所以我怎麼說話不算話了？」  
王振文瞪著躺在身下的他「王振武！你給我故意是不是？」  
「你先起來。」

王振武忍不住還是笑了，抬手拍了拍他的側腰。

怎知王振文卻不為所動，還按住他的後頸湊向自己，把雙唇送了上去。愛人的主動總是讓人激動不已，王振武捧著他的側臉，舌尖探索另一片柔軟。

瞬間勾起洶湧浪潮，兩人心中被壓抑許久的野獸似乎終於要破籠而出。

明明正值荷爾蒙亂衝亂撞的年少期，他們卻學會了自制，知道如何抵抗第二性別的本能，並努力地守護著對父母的諾言，也是守護這段得來不易的感情和關係的尊重。當重要的時刻來臨時，從前的克制和點到為止的親密，成為了此刻的催情劑。  
王振文推了推他的肩離開他的唇，仍坐在他的胯上，問「你要標記我嗎？永久標記。」

他能聞到清冽的茶香，正在完完全全地包圍著自己，悠長且沁人心扉。

 

王振文在還未分化以前，曾經為了王振武去品過不少品種的茶，可是當他終於能嗅到愛人的茶香，就覺得就算是評茶師也難以用生硬的詞句去描述形容王振武獨一無二的信息素。  
Alpha的信息素總充滿侵略性，實在難以想像那陣幽香是屬於天性橫蠻具攻擊性的Alpha，矛盾的是王振武的性格又總如清茶般溫潤。  
王振武沒有回答他，伸手一撈，王振文整個身都趴在了他身上，紅潤的雙唇被人輕齧，清茶香不斷湧進鼻腔，幾乎要擊潰他所剩無幾的理智。  
一個翻身把王振文壓在身下，頭陷在鬆軟的枕頭裡，在Alpha信息素鋪天蓋地的包圍下，不由的舒服的喟嘆出聲。

「嗯…」王振文的鼻子輕哼著，雙唇被堵得快要喘不過氣來，王振武卻沒有絲毫要放過他的意思，正用他的實際行動來回答王振文的問題。  
直到王振文漲紅著臉，乏力的雙手推了推他的胸膛，王振武才肯鬆開扶在對方後頸的手，大發慈悲地讓人喘口氣。可是這一短暫的退開卻讓王振文的心底冒出莫名的不滿，敏感的下身半硬起來，看來早就為了接下來的要做的事情準備好了。

「你好像覺得我不想標記你。」王振武在他耳畔輕喃。  
「你是一直拒絕我啊…呼⋯你的手要幹嘛？…」王振文倒吸了一口氣，更是被那隻不知何時探進他睡衣、貼在他腰上的手打斷了他的話。  
王振文咬著下唇，不讓呻吟從嘴裡洩露出半點聲音，下一秒又被擒住了唇。茶香從另一張嘴渡來，他不知何時開始連唾液都帶著對方信息素的味道，只能被吻得情迷意亂，雙手環住了王振武的脖頸，回應他的親吻。

衣褲被脫了個精光，愛人卻仍然一副渾然不知的迷離表情，王振武的姆指磨蹭著對方胸前的兩點，令王振文狠狠一顫「呀啊…你先等！等一下！」  
王振文的手仍舊圈住了他的脖子，一下子把人拉向自己，兩人的漲紅的臉湊得極近，冷不防地在他耳旁輕喃了一句「如果…我沒算錯，明天應該是我的發情期…」  
王振武臉上的表情頓時顯得有些狼狽，噎下嘴裡分泌過多的唾液，似乎是想起了些什麼，便在王振文嘴上啄了一下「你等我一下。」

下一秒便飛奔離開了房間，留下一臉茫然的王振文在床上。

…  
…  
…

蛤？什麼東西莫名其妙的把一個被撩到半硬，後面濕了一大片的Omega就這樣丟在床上？

王振文全身火燎火燎的燥，加上對王振武的不滿與怒火，身後的那一處更是越發空虛發癢。

 

沒幾分鐘，不知剛剛跑哪去的人就拿了杯水跟一個藥盒回來。  
「王振武，你是什麼意思啊？」王振文強忍住輕吟出聲，眼神微慍問道。  
「這是避孕藥，不是抑制劑。」王振武知道他以為自己想故技重施，用舊招數把兩人剛起的火又給滅下去便連忙解釋。  
「…」王振文一下子血氣往上衝，整張臉都是通紅的。  
「你準備這個東西多久了？」  
「半年前…」  
王振文用一種意味深長的目光盯著王振武，盯得他的臉也跟著燥熱，偷笑著「那…這東西不會過期了啊？」  
「我看過了，還沒…」王振武的手抓了抓鼻樑，看著藥盒，感覺氣氛中的尷尬快要凝成實體了。  
「給我吧…」王振文向他伸出了手，撇開了目光，盯著地上的拖鞋說道。

王振文就著水吞下了藥丸，放下了水杯，甚至來不及噎下在口中僅剩無多的白水，就被王振武堵住了唇，整個人往後倒，躺在柔軟的被鋪上。

這個吻的開端是急切的，卻總是被王振文在這纏綿繾綣中嚐出了專屬於自己的溫柔，舌尖與舌尖之間傳遞的不僅是彼此的氣息與信息素的味道，和那份因為親密而生出的滿足感。  
情慾宛如飢腸轆轆的小獸終於窺見能飽腹的獵物，迫不及待地撲上去大嚼特嚼。

空氣中原本帶著清洌的茶香一層一層的變化，若是細品，便能輕易發現那陣高揚的毫香中，沁出細膩如絲的果香。  
那陣酸澀得舌頭都要發麻的檸檬香，卻又實在香得誘人，讓人無法去控訴它暖人外表的欺騙。

可是顯然他們並無空檔去注意空氣中信息素的變化，王振武細品完那兩片粉嫩的唇瓣，在王振文的頸上留連。算不上啃，就是輕吮著，舌尖舔吻愛人細緻的皮膚。

王振文本來就細皮嫩肉的，加上分化成Omega後，激素使他的肌膚更加滑嫩，白得就像被人輕捏一下就會瘀青，王振武自然是憐惜著的，都快到了把人捧在手心還要怕摔了的地步了，又怎會咬狠了弄疼他。

王振文發脹燙熱的後頸難受得讓他忍不住輕吟出聲。  
「很難受嗎？」  
「很熱…」王振文偏過頭去，順著讓他的手指安撫著那一處不斷滲出清香的腺體。

白晢的肌膚和鎖骨上佈滿了緋色吻痕，王振武含住他的耳垂，手也忙著去褪去王振文鬆垮垮的睡衣。

「很癢，不要弄我耳朵…」王振文閃避著他的挑逗，反而仰起身子去索吻，王振武便應了他的要求，唇舌再次糾纏在一起。

王振文的手放在王振武光裸的胸膛前，此時唯有愛人微涼的皮膚才能緩解體內亂衝肫撞的一股股熱潮，而閉著眼睛不斷地探索著。殊不知王振武的自控力早就岌岌可危了，咬著下唇強忍著早早將慾望送進去的衝動，王振文不知自己忍得辛苦，還故意撩撥自己。

王振武纖長長著薄繭的手指沿著大腿根部探到不斷的穴口，粉色洞口收縮又微微張開，吸附著輕探入的指尖。

Omega分泌的汁液早已隔著內褲打濕了床單，王振武一下子將他的內褲扯到腿根，就在手指插進不斷向自己發出邀請的穴口那一刻，低頭含住身下人挺立著的乳首，甚至用舌尖打圈舔弄。王振文被私密兩處的刺激弄得雙目失神、喘息聲連綿不斷，用力忍住快衝口而出的呻吟，狠咬住曲起來的食指關節。

最終王振文仍是被入侵體內的三根手指給破了功，手指似乎按對了地方，差點讓王振文整個人都彈起來，帶著哭腔的叫聲從喉嚨深處逸出，大口喘息著，指甲掐在了王振武的肩上。  
被抓出傷痕的人卻是一副不痛不癢地繼續手上擴張的動作，不忘體諒身下人的感受「振文，會不舒服嗎？」

本是貼心的問句，聽在王振文耳裡卻活生生被拗成了惡意滿滿的調戲，默不作聲一口咬在王振武肩上洩忿。

王振文的動作讓王振武以為自己弄疼了他，手上的動作放得更加輕柔，導致王振文從頭皮到腿尖都生出一份隔靴搔癢的難耐和不滿足感。  
王振文用著自以為惡狠狠的語氣，命令道「你夠了！進…進來…」  
「那你忍一下，要是不舒服…我們就停下來好嗎？」  
「嗯…」王振文咬著牙點了點頭。

王振武按住自己強忍了許久、硬到不行的慾望緩緩地送進濕漉漉的穴口，第一次被異物進入的感覺是不好受的，而且還是Alpha的大傢伙…王振武只是推進了不到一兩寸，他就已經被腫脹感激得發顫，大汗淋漓的他只能虛虛地圈著愛人的脖頸。  
「很痛嗎？」王振武貼在他的頰邊耳語，疑慮著那細嫩的洞口是否真能容納自己。  
「你…你慢一點…」  
「還好嗎？我慢一點。」王振武蹙著眉，咬著下唇，萬分心疼地用指尖拭去在王振文眼角淌下的水滴。

王振文提前被動發情，信息素的爆發和水液分泌旺盛。Alpha的侵占霸道的天性狠狠地折磨著王振武，猶如一隻猛獸在怒號咆哮著，宣誓獵物的自權。

可是振文，不是他的獵物，是他的愛人。

 

王振武活像隻大型犬一樣甩了甩額前被汗水打濕的瀏海，一直小心地控制著力度生怕傷了王振文，抑制住將發燙的慾望埋進那片柔軟溫暖的地方大開大合地抽幹的衝動。

王振武以十分緩慢的速度將整根都沒入後便立刻停了下來，體貼地想讓王振文適應他的存在，可是埋在王振文體內的傢伙卻不受控地又脹了一圈，身下人喘得更加厲害了，小臉憋得漲紅。平日裡調皮、滴溜溜的雙眼此時含著淚珠蠢蠢欲墜，掛在長翹的睫毛上，惹人憐愛。

知道自己的Alpha難受，更清晰地感覺到自己身體裡被劈開專屬於愛人的形狀，緊合著的兩具身軀，令王振文也有種標記了愛人的錯覺。  
不忍心王振武為了自己忍得汗流浹背那般難過，拋掉因初次體驗的羞怯地開口道「我好了…你動一動，我還好，不會痛…」  
Alpha的理智快被消磨殆盡，不再忍受著折磨，退出來一點又深深地撞進去，王振文被驚得弓起身子，半天沒能喊出聲來。Omega的穴口不斷分泌出的滑膩很好地充當了潤滑劑的作用，前方的莖身根本沒被碰過就冒出透明的前液。

床單磨擦著後背，敏感異常的肌膚被擦過時帶來陣陣癢痛，只能軟著身體任由愛人擺弄，緊抱著王振武的肩頭，繃緊了腳趾，承受著一次又一次被抽插。

「啊…嗯…振武……」

他突然發現王振武似乎在變著角度在試探些什麼，直至那一下某處被重重碾過，全身如被拋上了半空中，快感一下子剝奪了所有的感官，呻吟也變了調仰聲大喊，竟沒力氣忍住就射在兩人的小腹上。王振文眼神失神茫然的重重喘息，氣都還沒緩過來，就被王振武整個人抱起來放在腿上，。兩人交合處仍未分開，王振武便順著姿勢抱著愛人繼續耕耘。

「唔…你……啊…」王振文驚叫。

這樣讓王振武埋得分外深入，更別說故意每每擦過到剛才被發掘出來的那一處地方，王振文幾乎被前所未有的快感搞瘋了，甚至生出莫名的恐懼，害怕被淹沒在滅頂的歡愉之中，不知何時才會結束。他只能在滔天巨浪中搖搖晃晃的抓緊唯一的救生圈，撐過一波未完一波又起的波濤翻湧。  
聽見愛人放聲呻吟，熱切感受著愛人毫無防備地為自己敞開的一切。

他的依賴、他的信任、他的主動、他的青澀、他的一切——  
都是他這輩子絕不可能辜負的。

 

一直收縮吸咐著自己慾望的內壁，愛人翹起的頂端不時淌出半透明的白液，他越發賣力地反復抽插，惹來了被操得眼角發紅的王振文在他背後更加使勁的抓撓。緊窒的內壁承受著來回的吐納，抽插而被帶出的滑黏打濕了兩人交合的地方，噗嗤噗嗤水聲和肉體的碰撞聲在房間裡顯得格外清晰而曖昧淫靡。

王振武兩臂緊圈著愛人，在他頸上吮出了紅紅紫紫的印記，到了只差臨門一腳，難免激動得心跳急促，卻不忘放慢下來輕聲說道「振文…我想進去。」

他抖簌簌地點著頭，道「好…」

王振武得到了想要的回答，毫無猶豫地抽出後轉了角度，用力一頂，頂進了另一處更緊致的甬道口。肉壁上的縫隙因為發情期的提早，來不及作好被打開的準備而仍在密封的狀態。因怕會弄疼了人，

王振武在挺進時侯，戳弄著縫隙的力度不敢太大。不過他的溫柔卻讓王振文愈發難耐。打自剛才王振武試探性地觸碰到他的生殖腔開始，一種酸軟的感覺從小腹作為出發點，仿佛能隨著血管一路蔓延至全身，酥麻得讓他覺得整個人連骨頭都是軟的。

他很清楚明白王振武心疼自己，可是因為愛人的溫柔而更顯漫長難熬的過程，卻是王振武無法想像的，他寧可愛人能隨了Alpha的本能，狠狠地撬開自己的生殖腔成結…  
王振文按住王振武的後頸，獻上一吻，一吻完結後，在他耳畔低喃了一句。

王振武箍著他的手臂緊了又緊。

下一秒，王振文一陣天旋地轉，背落在了軟鋪上，雙腿為王振武完全地打開呈M字。王振武按住了王振文的大腿後側，重重地往更深處衝剌，目標是明確的，體內的縫隙被撬開了口子。

他開始頭皮發麻，帶著哭腔的呻吟聲自己聽著都已經羞恥非常，全身本就泛著旖旎緋色，臉頰下至胸膛上的肌膚格外的豔，掛著的兩滴生理淚水沿著眼角淌下。

王振武衝撞開生殖腔後抽插的速度快了許多，被包覆在神秘的地方，成結的慾望燒光了理智。王振文體內不斷攀升的快感讓他不知所措，陌生、快將他吞噬的恐懼，他就只能搖頭試圖抓向他的臂上示意王振武讓他停下來，然而Omega對Alpha的臣服本能卻使他與愛人湊得更近，把頭埋在他的頸窩，雖然嘴上是拒絕著的。

「你…不要啊……停啊…唔啊……我不要了…」

王振武的呼吸聲愈來愈重，濃郁的信息素一剎爆發在空氣中，他全力在狹窄的生殖腔來回攻伐，最終衝進生殖腔的最深處。王振文感覺到自己體內的不斷漲大卡在了最致命的那一點上，小腹處的快感放射性竄走在四肢百骸，滾燙一股股拍打在生殖官敏感內壁，壓根叫不出聲來，射不出東西的馬眼滲出透明的腺液，狠狠地體驗了一把飛升肉身超脫的——爽。

兩人的信息素亦在空氣中完美交錯最終融合。

友人們的好意只能靜靜地躺在抽屜裡，苦等著下一次輪上場的機會。


	22. 【文武】無關你的信息素 22 （ABO) 完結

在內腔卡住的結消了下去，王振武盯著自己在他後頸腺體上留下的滲血的印記，小心翼翼地探出舌尖舔了舔自己留下的傷口。王振武的鬆開了雙手圈著王振文，並在他耳旁柔聲說了幾句。

 

迷迷糊糊的王振文嚶嚀幾聲，半個字沒聽進去。

 

王振武套上了浴袍，在浴室拿了幾條毛巾，又返回廚房準備了些乾糧和幾瓶礦泉水。

 

待他回到房間時，王振文正蹙著眉想爬起來，無奈渾身乏力又倒了回去，臉上的不滿顯而易見。王振武連忙把手上的東西都放下，回到床上用信息素把人整個圈起來，輕撫著他仍是泛紅的臉頰。

 

「還好嗎？是不是很不舒服？」

「你走來走去幹嘛？」王振文順著力氣倒在他肩上，問道。

「嗯——」王振武抬頭示意他看床頭櫃上的物什，拿起熱毛巾往他肚子上擦去。

 

王振文見了自己肚皮上屬於自己白色的黏稠羞紅了臉，只好撇過頭去，眼不見為淨。

 

他心想：

這是他們的第一次，便已經順利地完成了標記，是個不錯的開始。

 

 

「先喝點水，來。」

王振文就著他的手喝了幾口，又向後倒在他懷裡。

「這兩天我們就將就點，先吃這些吧。」

「什麼兩天？」

「發情期最基本都要維持三天，你不是有看ABO百科？」 王振武挑眉，一臉笑意地看向王振文。

 

王振文作勢要掙開，呲牙一拳硬生生狠捶在王振武的胸口上，可是由於身子經過幾場激烈的情事後被折騰得渾身乏力；加上只是兩人的打情罵俏，壓根沒想過要捶疼他。

 

「生氣了？」王振武感受著他似是凶狠，實際上又沒花上多少力氣的拳頭。

「對啊，王振武我告訴你，你完蛋了。」王振文示意讓他湊近一些，待他靠近了立馬在他唇上啜了一口。

「幹嘛偷親我？」王振武笑成了瞇瞇眼，問道。

「誰？誰敢偷親你？！」王振文一臉無辜又得意的小表情讓人失笑。

 

 

兩人打鬧了好一陣子，王振武顧不上髒污的床單，王振文又開始有發情跡象，明明一開始他也不像現在的這般害羞，當他明顯地感覺到後頭瀝瀝不停地流出水液，鋪天蓋地的羞恥感朝他淹沒。

 

王振武看著自己觸及的肌膚緩緩發燙泛紅，Omega的檸檬香倏地爆發充斥整個房間，瞬間明瞭他的身體再次開始叫囂對信息素的渴求。王振武一雙笑眼瞧著他，終於撬開了他的唇，心滿意足地舒喟。

 

Alpha與Omega信息素相交融合，和諧的酸澀茶香之間滲出甜蜜誘人的香氣，王振文知道那是屬於自己的信息素被混合了王振武信息素的氣味。

 

滿屋旖旎春色，朋友的「好意」仍被關在抽屜靜躺，無聲吶喊。

 

 

 

 

第三天的清晨，王振文在刺眼的陽光中再次轉醒，厭惡光線而把頭埋在身邊人的頸窩，在人頸邊含糊不清的細碎囈語。

 

「早啊。」王振武注視著王振文滿身紫紅的身軀，既是心滿意足卻又愧疚，印下一個愛憐的早安吻在愛人的額角。

 

王振文哼哼了幾句，似乎還沒有醒來的跡象，王振武便掀開被子，釋放出信息素，想著廚房也沒多遠，隨便弄些簡單的早餐，填飽懷裡人的肚皮應該可以。

 

「你去哪？」王振文瞇眼一抬手抓住了王振武的手腕。

「我去做早餐。再睡一會兒，你才剛睡下。」

 

王振文這幾天加起來的確沒睡滿十個小時，兩人大概前兩天都是如此，已經不是夜貓子這種程度那麼簡單了。

 

賴在床上的人瞇著眼他視線看不見自己後，強撐起困倦的身體，翻開前幾天一頓慌忙亂塞的抽屜，那份來自夏宇豪的「生日禮物」。」

王振文隨手套上一件長T-SHIRT，把身前青青紫紫的痕跡蓋起，往房門外走去。

 

 

「振武？」他從後面圈住王振武赤裸的腰。

「怎麼起來了？」

王振文沒有回答，只是稍微踮起腳，下巴頂著王振武的肩上。

他說：「看來，你這輩子只能就只能跟我過了。」

「你…你發現了？」王振武一驚，眼神心虛地問。

「發現什麼？」

「沒…沒什麼。」王振武轉過頭，與他交換一個綿長的吻。

 

吻到一半，兩人都嗅到濃郁強烈的信息素氣味，檸檬酸香融合茶香的清新，非但沒有半分平靜清明的效用，反而血液似是快達到沸點的奔騰。

 

王振文往後一躲，結束了親吻。

 

王振武被突襲的後頸一疼，被叼住了後邊的輕輕脹大的(月泉)體，犬齒剌穿了薄薄的皮膚後，嘴唇再次被王振文帶著鐵鏽腥氣的唇瓣覆上，纏綿交換彼此的唾液。

 

四周倏地爆發出一股比先前更為濃烈的信息素，在空氣中互相糾纏。

 

最終Alpha的信息素沾染上了王振文獨特的檸檬香。

 

王振文掛在王振武的背上，感受到來自後方的濕意，便用眼神示意王振武： 不論你手頭上在幹些什麼，你現在最好立即撒手別管，先來一發再說。

 

「被標記」的Alpha身體並無不適，他清楚王振文一直都對Alpha無法被標記這點非常的不滿，儘管他來回在他耳邊低喃過無數次，自己從頭到尾就只會愛一個人…

故此他對王振文的行為亦無任何異議，甚至還有點小雀躍。

 

 

解釋就等一切都結束後再討解釋吧，畢竟年輕人就是體力旺盛——

 

 

END.

\-----------------------------------------------------

1.關於信息素融合

 

「這一管就是你讓宇豪幫你弄的融合劑？」

「宇豪的媽媽不就是幹這行的研發嗎？小CASE啦。」

「那剛剛你怕我發現的，就是這個？」王振文亮出手指戴著的素戒，問道。

「對。等大學畢業後，我們就結婚，好不好？」

「那麼早就邁向婚姻殿堂，你是要搶先讓學長跟宇豪當我們伴郎啊？」

 

夏：……(對方不想跟你說造，並向你扔了一袋狗糧)

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

2.關於來自朋友的好意

 

抽屜裡那套來自小吉吉的的情(走取)睡衣、一隻來自小甲的按摩(木奉)、來自陳家均一個雙震//蛋…兩盒(木土)蕾(其斤)超薄裝更薄型、兩盒超薄螺紋裝、什麼雙悅愛潮裝……

 

王振文的臉徹底地黑下去了，排球隊的練習進程表再次被修改，一眾隊員表示：經理腰疼，我們跟著腰疼，體現了我們排球隊的優良傳統精神——團結。

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

這一篇終於終於完結了，(鬆一口氣)

大家還期待跨界嗎？反正我是期待到顫抖直達易感期的

文武這對，我之後會陸續發一些短篇，特發奇想的梗，大家想看的話不妨期待一下。

 

最後，

祝2019大家新年快樂，情人節快樂，要身體健康喔(比心)


End file.
